LABES
by Madame Lizzie
Summary: Katie's life has always been difficult. With her abusive brother always nagging on her and her grades dropping, she thought it couldn't get any worse. Until a chemical accident occurs causing her to get weird visions of the future from anyone she touches. Scary visions-and the outcomes are never good. And to make it worse Issac has finally noticed her or maybe just her scars...
1. Chapter 1

"Let's see if two heads or indeed, better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's – less than one…" Mr. Harris continued with his bitter rant and daily attack on Stiles Stilinski. I wondered what he did to make him hate him so much – or was it possible to just simply hate a person. I had to believe so. With the way my brother treated me – there was no other option. As if I had asked myself to be born… I hadn't, it just - happened. If I had in fact asked myself to be born, I would have thrown some good looks like Lydia Martin's or Allison Argent's. Maybe even Erica. Only Lord knows what beauty shop she went to that weekend. One day she just came to school and – bam! I lost my table buddy. Now I sit alone, with no one to distract me from the haunting nights before…

_"So how was school today," he would ask in his raspy voice. It scared me – whenever he spoke. As if ever word that came out of his mouth was another smack to the face. _

_ "Good," I muttered. I didn't say anything else. I didn't want to. Every conversation ended in a fight. And I would always lose. _

_ He chuckled his crude chuckle. I tightened the grip on my fork. "Just good? I don't bust my ass at the auto-shop for just good. What are your grades like?" he asked. _

_ I bit my lip. I was doing well in everything – except French – and English – and Trig. "Good," I whispered unsure of what else to say. Slowly, I closed my eyes mortified, my grip on my fork grew stronger – afraid I would soon have to use for my than just an instrument for food._

_ "Good," he scoffed. "Is that the only word they teach you in that school?!" he barked. I jumped. When he saw this he laughed. "No need to be scared Kate. I was just wondering. Can't a guy worry about his dear baby sister in piece?" He snickered again, but it fell short. Steadily I could see the grip on his plate tighten. "I mean, can't a guy worry about a dear family member in piece?!" he shouted. I dropped my gaze to my plate and started to gnaw on the inside of my lip nervously. _

_ "Yes," I whispered. I could literally hear my heart beating in my ears and my breathing grew unsteady. _

_ "Alright," he stated. Darren took a deep breath. I started to relax as well, my grip loosened on my fork. "So how about you get me another beer?" he asked with a sigh. _

_ I froze. My heart started to pound. How do I say no? I wondered. How do I tell him that I didn't feel like being beaten on tonight just because of his drunk ass? _

_ When he heard no response Darren grew angry. "I said, how about another beer," he repeated, the irritation clear in his voice. _

_ "I heard you," I murmured. I started to scrape my fork against my plate. My voice was clearly shaking as I began to stammer out, "You – you already had three…" I muttered. _

_ Silence. _

_ That was all I heard at first. _Did he already go to get one himself? I_ wondered. _

_I looked up. _

_ But he was there, with that look in his eyes. The look of bewilderment and a hint of aggravation whenever I denied him. "What?" he snorted. Immediately, my eyes dropped. _

_ "I'm – I'm just saying. You have – work – you – you probably shouldn't be drinking that much."_

_ "Well, I don't think that's any of you damn business whether I should be drinking or not," he proclaimed. _

_ A lump rose in my throat, my heart was still beating incredibly fast and I could feel sweat beginning to formulate on the top of my forehead. Slowly I began, "It's just – when you drink, you…"_

_ "I what?" he snarled. My hands grew moist around my fork and it felt as if I was having difficulty breathing. _It's coming,_ I thought. _He's going to explode…

_ "You – you get a little… aggressive…" I finally got out. I looked at Darren. He sat there as he thought about what I said. A state of befuddlement wiped clearly across his face. Finally, he nodded and slanted back in his seat. _

_ "Aggressive huh?" he murmured. I kept gaping at him. Awaiting his reaction. "Aggressive," he repeated again. I found myself starting to straighten, as if I was about to make a run for the door. "Aggressive, you say – I'm - aggressive." He looked at me. His knife-like green eye piercing right at me. Bit by bit I nodded. _

_ "You think I'm aggressive. Huh, 'cause I wouldn't call it that. I'd call it – after 15 hours of working under a truck, dumbasses yelling in my ear constantly, paychecks under minimum wage and the literally weight of 2,000 pounds on top of you – I'd call it coming home and wanting a damn beer! And not having my prick of a little sister giving me shit about it! That's what I'll call it!" he hollered. My body began to stiff from the base in his voice. It was different this time. He was different. There was an edge to his tone I've never heard before. I wanted to apologize, to take it all back. I just – I didn't know how. Besides, it seemed as if it was too late for that now. _

_ "I'm – I'm sorry, you're right…" I began. Darren stopped his outburst. _

_ "You're sorry?" he grunted. He paused for a second more before starting again. "Nah, I don't think you're sorry Kate. I think don't you _know_ what it means to be sorry and disrespect the person the puts food on the table for you. Every. Night." The impatience in his voice grew more and more unstable. I looked up to see if his expression matched the madness in his voice. "I think - I'm going to need to _teach you_, what it means to _truly _be sorry," he said. His green eyes had lost all humanity in them now. _

_ Instantaneously, I ran for the door. But he was right there. Already behind me. And grabbing me by my hair. I let out a horrid scream from the pain as the hairs on my head were literally almost being pulled out of my scalp…_

I looked down at my forearm which now bared black and blue marks. Right now it was covered by the overbearing sweatshirt Darren threw at me this morning. _"It was a softball accident, yes?" he asked. His green eyes predatory. Quickly, I nodded. "Yes," I answered._

I sighed. _I should have just gotten him that beer_…

"Kate?" I suddenly heard. I jumped. It was Isaac Lahey - and he was sitting next to me. I looked around. Oh, we were in labs. Right, that whole crystal thing, I suddenly remembered. I looked back to Isaac.

Talking about transformations... Like Erica, Isaac gone under a little on himself. The once mysterious, kind of cute guy was now the mysterious super hot guy. And he was looking right at me - with those crystal blue eyes. Quickly, I looked away.

"Right," I whispered and picked up a random chemical on the table. Just as I did so the sleeve of my sweatshirt retrieved exposing the sinister scars I had received just the night before. Every nerve in my body tightened as my eyes just about busted out of my head. I could feel Isaac's eyes on me. I cleared my throat; afraid my voice would squeak as it usually did when I lied. "Softball incident," I whispered, but he kept his stare on my arm and then he turned to me. Ashamed, I fixed my sleeve and put the chemical down. I turned to Isaac, whose blue eyes hadn't left their gaze on me. I grew fidgety, as I always did when someone would stare at me for so long. Darren would usually get mad at me and the go on to smack me around and ask why I couldn't be like those other confident girls.

But no matter how clear I made my discomfort, Isaac kept his alarmed crystal eyes on me. Until, abruptly he looked back at Erica.

I turned back to her too. Her hazel eyes glowing with anticipation as they edged toward Lydia Martin's table. Confused, I turned to back to Isaac. His facial expression was glowing as well. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was going on between those two?

Finally, he turned back to the table. Without hesitation, I pulled my eyes away. "I can switch," I finally spoke, keeping my eyes on the chemical I was now pouring into the cylinder.

"What?" he asked. I bit the inside of his lip. It's not that his voice scared me – ok, maybe it did. After living in a house with constant shouting, you learn to fear even the slightest sound - or move. But it wasn't my fear of his voice that was making me gnaw on the inside of my lip like a hungry animal; it was my attraction to it. Isaac's velvet yet kind of rough voice buzzed in my ear causing an automatic reaction for my heart to jump. My breath escaped from by body and I had difficulty putting together words.

"Erica," I murmured in my usual timid voice. "I can switch if you want. To be with her instead," I added. I could feel Isaac staring at me again so this time I looked up to join him. I locked eyes with his beautiful ocean-like stare. What? I wanted to say, but couldn't – I was too afraid. Afraid, he'd say "nothing" and just turn away. And I'll be caught off from his precious pearls of eyes.

Nonetheless, Isaac continued to look right into my eyes, a look of concern now in his.

"Kate," he whispered. "How did you-,"

Suddenly a bell rang. "Next!" Mr. Harris shouted. The sound caused us both to jump and we broke eye contact. Isaac's glare returned to Lydia Martin's table which was now being joined by Scott McCall. Abruptly, Isaac got up and walked away.

I watched as he walked over to the next table that was soon joined by Stiles Stilinski…

"Uh, Kate!" someone shouted. Suddenly, a warm liquid fell on me. Abruptly I got up and shouted.

"Cole!"

"Sorry!" he hollered. Thank goodness no one noticed. They were too caught up in Scott McCall's spontaneous outburst. Taking a napkin I wiped the chemical off of me. I looked to Cole whose eyes were wide with remorse. "I am so sorry Kate," he muttered. I sighed.

"It's ok," I said. It was actually nice – having a guy apologize to me for once. Last time any guy had ever done that was – never. I smiled at Cole. And he returned it. Then his eyes dropped. I followed them. Oh man, the scars.

"Whoa, did I do that?" he asked amazed. The black and blur had now turned a purplelery –red color.

Panicked, I bit my lip and quickly fixed my shirt. "Nope, just – softball."

"Oh." Cole nodded and I let out a breath of relief.

I don't know what type of chemical Cole poured on me, but it was giving me a funny feeling. My whole body was tingling. I was just about to raise my hand for the nurse when the bell rang.

Everyone hurried for the door, including me. Being pushed by a sea of random bodies, I somehow landed in Isaac's arms. His big, firm hands grabbed my arm and suddenly the tingling inside of me stopped. Instead, it was replaced by an image in my head.

Of Isaac.

Lying on the ground in the middle of night. His leg pouring blood. The breath escaped my body as I came to. I looked up at him, horrified. He stared at me, panic in his blue eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Slowly, I nodded. But was I really? What – what was that? Isaac kept staring at me as if he was deciding to believe me or not. Suddenly he turned to Erica who was obliviously waiting in the hallway. "I have to go," he whispered and let go. I even didn't respond. I was still too stunned from what I just saw. Nevertheless he walked away and I stayed at the door scrambling my thoughts for a reasonable explanation.

But I couldn't find one.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

For the rest of the day I couldn't get the image out of my head. At the most random times it would just appear, taking me away from whatever it was I was doing.

There Isaac was – struggling to hold his weight on his elbows, along with a leg wound so hideous you would think he needed surgery. I could barely avoid getting in an accident on my way home. _What was he doing that got him that way?_ I thought.

When I arrived home the house was empty. Darren was working till eleven today. I went straight up to my room and lied down on my bed. There was no going away of the image now. It just remained there, frozen in my mind. And Isaac's eyes. His perfect, blue eyes – they were basically crying for help. I couldn't ignore this. As much as I wanted to – I just couldn't. Maybe it was the concern he showed for me today or maybe it was just my basic attraction to him, but I felt as if I had to find a way to help him. Whatever happened in that vision, I couldn't let come true. I looked outside my window.

It was nightfall.

Hurriedly, I got up.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I decided to simply wonder the woods looking for Isaac. I guess I wasn't. No. Scratch that. I definitely wasn't because now here I was – in the middle of the night, looking for a boy a barely knew, at a location a barely got a look at. Yet, I kept walking, hoping I would come across _something_. The mysterious forest continued to make its strange sounds, terrifying me with every step. Finally, I heard the snap of a twig behind me, followed by a hiss. Immediately I turned around. The hiss was then followed by growl. It sounded like some kind of… wolf. _A wolf?_ I thought. _Since when are there wolves in California?_

Nonetheless, I followed the sound. Maybe this is what happened to Isaac. Attacked by an animal astray. That made sense. I walked through the thick branches until I came across a clearing.

I froze. Suddenly, the same vision as earlier appeared in my mind.

Did that mean I was in the right place?

I must have been because when I realized what it was in front of me I could hardly believe my eyes. There he was! Isaac. But he wasn't alone and he looked nowhere near like himself. He along with two other people I made out to be Scott McCall and Boyd seemed to be covered in hair. And their faces… they looked animalistic… Finally the answer popped in my mind.

Werewolves.

And as that sunk in, I didn't even have to relish in it - as there was a big, snake-like lizard thing coming right for them. It had already thrown Scott off his feet and just seconds later Boyd became oddly still before collapsing to the ground. Isaac was the only one left standing. The big lizard thing coming right at him.

I couldn't let him get hurt, so I stupidly decided to just take its attention away. "Ca -kaw!" I shouted. My voice echoed in the forest. Immediately, the lizard thing turned its head. "Ca – kaw!" I repeated and looked back at them.

The lizard thing was gone.

I sighed in satisfaction. Good. Isaac was safe.

But then I realized. The lizard thing is gone. And probably looking for whatever made the sound.

Which was me.

Panicked, I made a run for it. To my luck, I ended up in the middle a street quickly, just avoiding a car that was driving down the road.

By the time I got home, I was able to sneak to up to my room without waking Darren. It seemed as if he had knocked himself out with alcohol again.

Back in my bed, I reflected back on my day. And only two words came to mind.

Holy.

Shit.

The next morning at my locker I spotted Isaac. We locked eyes for a second before I so shyly looked away. Then, in a swift second, he was beside me. I jumped.

"Oh my – goodness," I gasped. I looked up at him. Isaac's big blue eyes were still glistening with concern.

"How's your arm," he asked in his kind, velvet voice. I bit my lip nervously.

"Fine," I murmured. Isaac nodded and cracked a feeble grin.

"Good," he whispered. I don't why, but my heart started pounding. So hard, I thought it was about to burst. Why did he have to be so good-looking? And sweet. Why did he have to be so dating-worthy? Not that he would ever go out with me…

Isaac opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but quickly closed it. I grew baffled. What would he be nervous about to ask _me? _Instead, he went into thought about something. "Last night," he finally said. "That was you, wasn't it?" he asked, returning eye contact to me.

I didn't know what to say. Quickly, I looked away. "That sound," he continued. "It was you…"

Finally, I was able to look back at him. My heart pounding. Inch by inch, I nodded. Just like a lit candle, Isaac's eyes brightened. "How?" he asked.

I looked down at my bruised arm, then back up at him. "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So that green thing was?..."

"A kanima," he responded.

"What the hell is a kanima?" I asked.

Isaac sighed. "That's the problem, we don't know exactly _what_ it is - just that it kills – and there doesn't seem to be a pattern to is so..." Isaac's voice shrunk before coming to a soft mute.

I grimaced. "I'm sorry about you father," I murmured. I could hear Isaac swallow.

"It's fine." There was a silence. I took a deep breath.

"So you have no idea who it might be?" I asked.

Isaac shook his head. "We thought we did, but – but it turns out we were wrong."

I sighed incredulously. "This is crazy," I muttered.

Softly, Isaac chuckled. "Which part?" he asked.

"All of it," I said. "The kanima, the werewolves-,"

"Your psychic powers," he finished. Suddenly, I hit into something hard. It was Isaac; he had stopped to face me.

Too embarrassed to look up I whispered, "Don't even remind me. I – I don't even know if they're permanent. It could've just been a fluke."

"Saving me from a life threatening injury isn't a fluke," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd hardly call it life threatening, you heal remember?" I smiled. Isaac grinned, the light returning to his perfect blue eyes. I couldn't help not looking up at them. But suddenly, the light dimmed and his eyes diverted elsewhere. My arm. Steadily he grabbed my wrist and pulled back the sleeve of my sweatshirt. My scars were still fresh. The purple, raggedy, shapes were practically glowing against my pale white skin.

"Yeah…" he whispered. "But you don't." Blood rushed to my face, causing it to overheat. "Kate…" he whispered. "How _did_ you get these?" he asked. Isaac returned eye contact to me. I bit my lip. How could I lie to those crystal blue eyes? My heart started to pound, I knew he could hear it because his eyes looked to my chest for a second before returning to my face.

"I – I have to get to school," I whispered. If anyone notices I'm gone and they call home... I really couldn't afford to lie about anymore bruises. Isaac didn't force me to stay.

In fact, he agreed with. "Ok," he nodded. I was so star struck by his aroma. Did I mention that he smelt good? Like vanilla and mint – with just a touch of the earth. That on top of being extremely beautiful, kind _and_ considerate – why did I want to leave him again? Oh yeah, the scars – he was still holding my wrist. I bit my lip.

I looked down to where he still held me. "So um…"

"Right," he muttered. We both laughed a bit – me a tad more nervously. Isaac cleared his throat. "So um, I'll see you around?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're not going back to school?"

Isaac shook his. "Nah, I have to – do something for Derek. But, uh, I'll see you." Isaac smiled at me. I felt as if I was dreaming. He actually wanted to see me again?

Timidly, I nodded. "Ok."

Reluctantly, I turned my back on him to start walking to school. "Oh and Kate." I heard. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

Isaac grew fidgety – as if he was nervous about something. He put he hands in his pocket as his eyes wandered all over. "If – if you ever need somewhere to stay. You know, safe," finally he locked eyes with me. "You can tell me," he said.

I didn't know how to respond. I was too stunned. Did he just offer for me to stay with him? And if so, did that mean he knew – about my scars and how I got them? So many questions were going through my head, but none of them I had to courage to ask. So simply I just nodded my coy nod and said, "Ok, thanks." Isaac seemed pleased with my response and grinned. "Alright," he whispered. He turned around as well and I followed.

By the time I looked back he was gone.

"And where do you think you've been Ms. Wiltson?" asked Mr. Harris. Smashing right into him while trying to sneak back into school through the back door probably wasn't the best idea. In my defense, I didn't really have any idea where I was going.

"I – uh, I had a family emergency," I stammered.

"And which family emergency causes you to leave without a formal notice?" Geez, I really hate this guy. I mean what could have happened to him to make him so bitter. Or maybe he just didn't like teenagers. Then why become a teacher Mr. Harris. Why torture us with your bitter, angry words everyday in 1st period?

"Uh – I was – uh, err – my – uh – died."

"You're uh died?"

I was so nervous I could hardly stop moving, let alone look him in the eyes. I went from biting my lip, to licking my lips, to tucking my hair behind my ears numerous times just to avoid eye contact. "Yes," I said with a nod. _Maybe if I keep on believing I'm not the worst liar in the world he will too…_ "Uh, was the name of my dog? And – he died. And – I needed to… bury him?"

"Is that a question?" he preceded. Damn interrogation wouldn't end. Doesn't he have another student to scrutinize? Someone who doesn't actually do their homework?

"No, no," I quickly answered. "It's just – he got hit by a truck – an ice cream truck actually – so I – I – I – I didn't bury him – it was - more a spiritual thing…" I looked Mr. Harris in eyes.

There was no hint belief. "Detention?" I stated, finally giving up.

"That and a call home." My eyes widened. A call home. Darren.

"No, sir, please," I began to beg. Tears already swelling in my eyes.

"Come with me – now," he demanded. I cursed under my breath as he grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall with him.

"Mr. Harris, please. You can't call home. I'm begging you, _please," _my voice shook from fear, but he probably thought it was from his forceful walking. It shook more and a lump rose in my throat and tears of fear turned into distress. "Mr. Harris please-," Suddenly there was a loud thump – followed my more banging.

"Dammit," he muttered and with me still on his arm dragged me down the hall. It was there we saw Scott and Jackson, both each being held back by others. Stiles held Scott and Erica held Jackson – who was wearing nothing but shorts for some reason. Allison stood in the corner as the floor flooded with water. Mr. Harris threw me beside Matt quickly and continued to break up the fight. "What the hell is going on?! Anyone want to explain themselves?..." I stood next to Matt as he picked up Scott's iPad. Secretly, I watched him as he emailed something from it to himself. Why would Matt want information on the kanima? "You and you – actually all of you," Harris circled around pointing to everyone – including me. "Detention 3 o'clock."

F*ck me.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone dispersed. I sighed. Detention with these guys. Just what I need-

Abruptly, I took a step and slipped on some left over water. As I fell back somebody caught me and I got another vision. It was of Erica. With Stiles, Scott and some man. Erica lied in Stiles arms in what seemed like a broken down warehouse as the man held forearm. Suddenly there was loud crack followed by an agonizing scream from Erica. Then the vision ended.

I turned around to see Erica standing there. "Thanks," I whispered. She nodded.

"No problem." And just like that she walked away. I stared after her. The vision still fresh in my mind.

We all walked to the library together lead by Mr. Harris. I stayed in back behind everyone. Directly Erica. I couldn't stop staring at her. I couldn't stop seeing what I had seen before and feel nothing but fear for her. How did that happen? How _could_ that happen and _what_ happened. All these questions roamed in my mind. But my initial thought, the question that I never lost focus on - _How am I going save her?_ I thought.

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts/favorites/reviews! (:


	3. Chapter 3

When we walked into the library everyone took their seat. Me with Erica, Scott and Stiles and Allison, Jackson and Matt at the table opposite. "Hold on. We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against those tools."

"All of these tools?"

"No, just us tools," Stiles responded.

Mr. Harris sighed. "Fine, you two over there."

Obediently, but still grudgingly, Stiles and Scott got up removing themselves from the table. I looked at Erica from the corner of my eye. I found my fingers starting to do the tapping on the table thing whenever I got nervous. She looked at me. "Are you going to do that the whole time?" she asked annoyed. My faced warmed. I grimaced.

"Sorry," I whispered. She sighed. I bit my lip. _How was I going to go about this?_ I thought. In fact, how _do_ you go about this? _Hey Erica, do you happen to know any reasons of why you will be in excruciating in the possible, near future, and if so, how can I prevent this? _I sighed. There was no way to go about this because _this_ was crazy. This was impossible. How do I ask someone about something she doesn't even know is going to happen yet? Something that _I'm_ not even completely sure is going to happen? I wanted to sigh louder but that would only bring questions that I didn't have any believable answers for. I started playing with my fingers instead. "So…" I started. "What do Stiles and Scott want?" I asked.

Erica looked up from whatever she was doodling in her journal. Her hazel eyes pieced into mine like knives. Finally, they softened as she took a deep breath. "They want to know something about Jackson's parents. Something – secretive."

Jackson's parents? "They died right?" I asked. She nodded.

"What do you know about them?" she asked suspiciously. Erica cocked her head to the side in a playful manner. It made me nervous. This new overpowering confidence she had was intimidating – and I wish I had it.

"Nothing really. My brother always complains about Jackson's non-biological father. He had some legal issues in the past and did like nothing to help. He's had a grudge against them ever since." Erica smirked.

"Yep, sounds just like them," she murmured and picked her journal and began doodling again. I went into deep thought then. Does Jackson have anything to do with what's happening to Erica? And if so – how? How does Jackson fit into this supernatural world? What supernatural creature was he? And why would Scott and Stiles be worried about him if he was just another werewolf - unless…

As if right on cue, Jackson got up. He had look of pain on his face and his hand to his forehead as if he was having some kind of migraine. "I need to go to the bathroom," he muttered.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mr. Harris called. "Hey you don't look so good."

"I just need some water," he shot back. I watched Jackson as he barely made it out the door.

Was Jackson the kanima?

He had to be – with everything Isaac told me - and Stiles' and Scott's interest in him – unless they finding out information to ask him to prom, he had to be the kanima! Isaac, I had to tell him! But Erica – does she know? Or is she just playing with these boys' emotions. And if Erica knew – wouldn't Isaac have known by now as well? Did that mean he was just pretending with me this morning?

Two teenage boys crashing into the chairs beside me brought me out of my thoughts. As Stiles sat down he hit my bruised arm. "Ow," I murmured.

He turned to me purely apologetic. "Oh, sorry," he blurted. I grinned at him as a sign of forgiveness.

"So Lydia says you know how Jackson's parent's died," Scott immediately stated.

"Maybe," Erica teased.

"Talk," he commanded. Erica smirked and put down her journal.

"It was an accident. My dad is the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche he makes a comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

Bewilderment wiped both me and Stiles' face. "So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"There's something so deeply wrong with that…" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report in my dad's inbox," she offered. "That's where he keeps everything." Erica opened her laptop.

"Well if that's the case," I said. "You're going to need a password."

"Dammit. She's right," grumbled Stiles.

I looked up to find everyone's eyes on me. I started chewing the inside of my lip.

"Who are you again?" Scott asked.

"Kate," I murmured. The boys raised their eyebrows as a certain expression came across their face. I, however, stayed my confused, feeble self.

"Kate," Stiles repeated. "Kate – yeah you're in our chemistry. Kate – nice name," Stiles mumbled.

"I can help," I said. "My brother used to crack passwords all the time. I'd watch him." I looked to Erica. "Until he got into some legal trouble." Everyone's eyes were still on me. Scott nodded.

"Alright!" He turned to me and smiled. "Thanks."

My face heated immediately. Shyly, I nodded. "No problem."

**Scott McCall please report to the principal's office. **

Everyone furrowed the eyebrows and looked to Scott – who was just as puzzled. Slowly, he got up and walked out the door. Everyone returned their eyes to Erica who was so viciously typing away. "Alright," she said. "You're up." Erica turned to computer toward me. I took a deep breath and slid the computer closer to me.

Ok.

"Date of birth," I asked.

"October 24 1964."

"Hometown?"

"Louisiana."

"Spouse name."

"Mary."

"Mother's name?"

"Pat."

"One last question."

"What's his favorite color?" I asked. Erica narrowed he eyes.

"Are you mocking me?" she threatened.

"Oh just tell her," complained Stiles.

"I don't know! His car is blue…" she mumbled.

"Ok, we're in." I turned the computer back to her. Both Erica and Stiles seemed amazed.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked. I shrugged.

"A person's password tells a lot about the person he is. The hard part is just putting it all together." Stiles shook his head incredulously. I smiled a bit as Stiles continued to smile at me. Then, as it continued, blood began to rush to my face.

"You too done?" Erica asked irritated.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah so um…"

"Right," Stiles murmured. Erica rolled her eyes as she started to scroll the screen. "Whoa, whoa. Look at the dates!" Stiles shouted.

"The passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death - 9PM June 14th, 1995," read Erica.

"Jackson's birthday's June 15th," Stiles stated. Everyone looked at each other.

At the front desk Mr. Harris started gathering his items. I sighed, relieved_. Finally_. Now I can go find Isaac. Everyone did the same and got up. Suddenly, Mr. Harris turned around. He laughed his snooty laugh. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, uh, yes. I'm leaving – but none of you are. You may go when you are done with the re-shelving." He pointed the bazillion books that were next to him. Everyone groaned. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Everyone sighed and put their stuff and walked over to the books. Scott came back and we each separated into the shelves. "What'd you find?" I could hear him ask Stiles – they were also just being joined by Allison. Matt and Jackson were in the aisle on the far side of the library and me? Well, I was sticking to Erica like glue. I just hope she didn't notice. All I knew was I wasn't letting her out of my sight. Not until I knew exactly was going on. I decided to make some small talk as we packed the books on the shelf to make it less awkward.

"So… Scott and Allison? They're still dating?" I asked.

"Yup," Erica sighed. She turned to me. "But shhh. It's a secret," she whispered and ended with a wink. Oh, her confidence was envious. I turned around and got some more books off the cart.

When I came back Erica was staring at me. "What?" I asked, shyly.

"You look different?" she said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…" Erica turned back to the shelves. "You just seem more – confident somehow," she muttered. Me? _Confident?_ You're talking about a girl who fakes incessant cramps just to get out of oral reports. I scoffed and turned back to shelves as I placed another book down.

"Yeah right," I mumbled.

"And maybe even a tad bit prettier," she added under breath. I turned to Erica puzzled. "Why are you being nice to me? I thought you wanted to pretend I never existed."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon. Don't be like that. Just because I've changed, doesn't mean I've forgotten," she proclaimed. "I remember my lunch buddy," she said turning back.

I smiled at her comment. "She just needs to accept the fact the sometimes change is good. And it seems – we both have." Erica turned to me and smirked.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the ceiling began to crumble above us. "Look out!" she shouted. Pieces of the ceiling fell and landed on top of us as sparks filled the room from the broken lights.

"Erica!" Scott yelled. The ground began to shake and I fell into a shelf. _What was going on!?_ Suddenly, I saw a dark, rapid, figure move from the corner of my eye. I heart jumped. What was that?! There was another quick motion. What the hell was going on!? Lights continued to flicker and spark as the ceiling continued to collapse upon us. The ground shook as if we were in the middle of a 7.0 earthquake. I could hear my heart's vigorous beating in my ears and it was getting harder and harder to breath correctly.

The figure moved again. This time I caught some of his face features.

Jackson.

I was right.

Jackson was the kanima.

It was Jackson who was going to attack Erica. And I had to figure out a way to stop him.

Suddenly, he landed behind us. Abruptly, Erica and I whirled around.

Jackson face was hideous. Half was green and filled with scales as if he was some type of reptile as the rest remained normal. His golden, narrow eyes stared at us viciously.

My eyes widened as Erica roared beside me. Jackson pranced at her. "No!" I shouted and pushed the cart at Jackson. Immediately he jumped in the air dodging the cart and disappeared.

There was a thump behind me and suddenly a severe pain was in my neck, followed by complete numbness in my entire body. I collapsed to floor unable to feel a thing. _My legs!_ I shouted. But the words couldn't come out of my mouth_. I can't feel my legs! I can't feel anything!_ "Kate!" Erica shouted. The library continued to dismantle around me. Erica came crotched next to me. "Are you ok?" she asked.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. My eyes widened.

"I'm gunna go help Scott ok?" she whispered.

"O-o-o-o-o-o," I managed. She nodded and then disappeared from my eyesight. Sounds of crashing and roars rang in the background. I lied there helpless as my mind began to fade on me until I saw too sneakers appear in front of me. The sneakers soon became a face.

Stiles.

"Hey, hey," he hushed. "Stay with me ok?" I wanted to nod, I wanted to say yes, but all I could was look at him. Stiles lifted my up until I was leaning against his chest in his arms. I wish I could feel him. Stiles, Allison and Erica had joined us as well. We all looked to Jackson. He looked like a possessed zombie as he stood next to the chalkboard. My heart starting beating so fast I started to think that was what was paralyzing me.

We watched as he twitched and jerked with chalk in his hand until it finally found the chalk board. Slowly he began to right something. I laid there in Stiles arms in wide eye terror. I was petrified. This – this was crazy.

This was impossible.

How was it that two days ago, I knew nothing of this? Of anything capable of this? How long had these kinds of things been going on? How long have all these people around me been a part of it?

But the most important question I need the answer to: Do I want to be a part of this?

Could I handle this on a daily basis? Detention? This kind of fear? Of danger? Could I really face death? I didn't know.

I felt my eyes growing wet, from both frustration and fear. I didn't want this. I didn't know if I could do this…

My mind began to give up on me. Everything began to blur. And the last thing I saw before it all went black was the message that should have made up my mind: StAy Out mY wAy Or I WiLL KiLL aLL oF You.

I opened my eyes to piercing green eyes. Instantly I backed away until I came one with the cold, hard wall. Darren snorted. "Relax Kate. You're in a hospital. Anything they do here is way worse than what I could do," he said.

I examine him. He was right – though he didn't say it correctly. We were in a hospital. People were around. He couldn't hurt me. I relaxed my muscles and slid back comfortably into the bed.

Darren smiled and rolled his eyes. "Seriously Kate, I don't get why you're so uptight all the time." I swallowed, holding back the vile answer wish I could spit at him. But I think one trip to the hospital this week covers it. Darren took a big sigh and looked at me, his eyes narrowed.

I bit my lip, nervous about what he was going to say next. "Did – did you hear what happened?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No – I've gone deaf," he stated aggravated. I tried swallowing again, but a lump in rose in my throat. I could hear my loud, steady, heart beat in my ears. My face grew pasty and warm.

"So…," finally I managed the lump down. "You're not going to say anything?" I asked. "About – detention?"

He shook his head as a nonchalant expression took his face. "You mean about skipping school? Nah," he got up. "I'd say this – is punishment enough," he whispered and turned toward the door. "Much better than anything I've could've done to you," he added with a snicker. I watched him as he walked toward the door, afraid to feel any emotion. A girl crying hysterically in a hospital wouldn't look so good. They'd think I'd need to be in a mental institution instead. "Make sure you get your stuff!" he shouted and slammed the door. I lied there frozen staring at the door, still hesitant to let any emotion show.

I was just about to let it all go when the door busted open. I jumped.

"Sorry," Stiles blurted. I took a deep breath and lied back down. I could hear Stiles' quirky footsteps as they approached. I smiled, I don't know why but they made me laugh. Abruptly, he stopped. "What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I smiled. Goofily, Stiles grinned. I giggled.

"I just – well, we all wanted to thank you for your help today. And – you know – see if you were alright?" he ended this in a question. I sighed.

"You mean you're here to check if I remember anything and promise not to tell anyone," I corrected. Stiles pursed his lips.

"Yeah," he finally admitted. I laughed.

"It's ok. I won't tell. I'm not even that clear on what happened anyway." I confessed.

Stiles sighed in evident relief. "Oh god, thank you!" he exasperated. With that out of the way he could relax, so he took a seat. I smiled. I couldn't help but smile when he was around. He was just so – goofy. "So - how you dooooin?" he sang and laid another goofy grin on me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you know – good." Just then Stiles examined me and licked his lips nervously. "Oh yeah," he said. I shook my head. He was unbelievable. "So," he said. "Wait - why aren't you freaking out right?" he asked incredulously.

I bit my lip. I might as well tell him. "I already – knew. About everything."

"What?! How?!"

"Uh, because…" I sighed. "Look this is a long story…"

"I have time." he answered instantaneously. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I don't I'm tired. Ok? Can we – can we please just talk about this later?" I asked quietly. Stiles sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

I grinned. "It's ok." Stiles got up and headed toward the door.

"By the way Erica says thank you," he said. Blood rushed to my face. I nodded, unsure of what to say. Stiles nodded and turned back around. "Oh and – how'd you get those scars?" he asked.

My steady, loud heartbeat stopped for a second. I cleared my throat. "What scars?" I asked skeptically.

Stiles' shrugged – as he was ashamed or embarrassed. "Well, when we were carrying you – we saw your arm and… they look bad…" he whispered.

I bit my lip. Dammit. I really needed to buy make-up to start covering up these things. I can't keep on answering questions like this. I looked up to see Stiles staring at with big, brown, worried puppy eyes. I shook my head as if to shake it off.

"There just from an intense softball game. Nothing to worry about," I said. I really hope I was a better liar than I thought I was. Gradually, Stiles nodded.

"Oh. Ok…" he said and turned back around.

"Stiles…" I whispered. Immediately he turned back around. "Dah?"

"This doesn't happen that often right? The whole library, fight scene thing. It doesn't happen a lot - right?"

Bewilderment wiped Stiles' face. "What? No, no, no, no, no…" he denied. He wouldn't stop. I don't know why. It's not like I believed him or anything. "No, no, no, no" he continued in his full of denial tone. "Well…?" he finally confessed. I chuckled again. Stiles grimaced.

"Well… I should probably leave now."

I nodded. "That's probably a good idea." I smiled. Stiles nodded and for the last time turned around and walked out the door.

With a sigh, I plopped my head back on my pillow.

I made up my mind.

I couldn't do this anymore.

I couldn't _not_ be a part of this life. There was something about it. About the people a part of it.

Something was telling to stay. To help. I wasn't sure how much this had to do with Isaac or maybe even Stiles, but – the bottom line was – I _wasn't_ walking away from this. Because, I had a feeling it wasn't going to walk away from me.

This – the kanima – the werewolves – the quirky sidekicks – the visions.

This was my life now.

I turned my head and looked out the window.

And I had finally accepted that.

A/N: Again thanks for all the support guys! Love you all! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Kate," I heard. "Wake up."

I groaned. _Go. Away_. "Mmm…" I stirred.

"Wake up Kate," The voice repeated. I wasn't ready to wake up yet. I didn't want to. "Come on, Kate," the velvet voice repeated. Wait, I knew that voice. In fact, I was growing very fond of that voice…

Abruptly, my eyes open. Isaac was standing over me with big, blue eyes. He smiled. "You're alive," he whispered.

I shot up straight. "What are you doing here," I urged keeping my voice a whisper. If Darren were to wake up and hear us – we'd both be dead. Isaac pointed to the window. Unlike how I left in before I went to sleep; it was now open and blowing frosty wind through the frame. I rolled my eyes. Stupid werewolves. I sighed. "You didn't answer my question," I said.

"I need you," he stated. Instantly, my face warmed as bafflement took over my thoughts and features. He… needed me?

Too shocked to come with a more logical question like, "will this desire of me put me in the hospital again?" I asked, "For what?"

"Come with me," Isaac whispered. Furrowing my eyebrows, I got out of my bed and followed him to the window. I looked down.

"There's no way I'm jumping down there," I proclaimed. Isaac turned to me, his crystal, ocean blue eyes glowing from the light of the half moon outside.

"Trust me?" he said. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. _How long had I'd known him? A total of two days? The world is too cruel and despicable to just going around trusting people. I couldn't – I shouldn't…_

I nodded. "Ok," I murmured. Isaac grinned a grin that actually reached his eyes. He nodded as well.

"Ok." Then, suddenly, Isaac was crouching on the frame of my window and in less than second, hitting the cold ground of my backyard. I watched after him amazed. Not even a scratch.

After Isaac landed he brushed himself off. Then he looked back up to me. "Alright," he whispered. "Jump."

I opened my mouth to protest; on second hand, I didn't think I could go through with this… But then I examined Isaac standing there. His long arms before him, waiting to catch me after I jumped. His beautiful eyes glowing in the moonlight with anticipation. I couldn't say no.

_I better not fucking die, _I thought. And then, with a deep, unease breath, I jumped out the window. The drop was literally less than one second long because before I knew it, I was in Isaac's warm arms and his face was literally just centimeters from mine. I examined all the beautiful features that made his face and smiled. I was blown away. Along with having perfect eyes – he had perfect everything. His jaw was so manly and square; his lips were pink and plumb, his nose so tiny and adorable, his eyebrows flawlessly shaped, and his hair perfectly styled. No wonder he was supernatural. No human could look this way.

I hadn't noticed Isaac had been examining me as well. That's when the blood rushed to my face and I put my head down. "Um…" I hummed

"Right," he said and set me down softly. I blushed.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Yeah, no problem," he responded.

Awkward silence.

I bit my lip. "So…" I started. "You said you needed me?"

Isaac looked at me and widened his eyes with realization. "Right," he said. "Well - make that we need you."

Again, I displayed my confusion. "We?"

"Follow me," Isaac muttered and walked into the woods. I hesitated.

_Going into the woods with that werewolf is the stupidest thing anyone could ever do_, I thought.

I even did a little jog just to catch up with him.

I walked closely behind Isaac - not just because I was completely and utterly petrified of the woods, but also because – he smelt _really_ good. _And_ he was _really_ warm as well. It wasn't exactly smart of me not to take a jacket when it was only forty degrees outside.

The leaves crunched beneath our feet as we made our way through the woods. I hung on tight to Isaac by the shoulder, who didn't seem to mind, or maybe he just didn't notice. He was so tall.

We walked until we reached a car, where Isaac abruptly stopped. Me, not paying attention, walked right into his shoulder. "Ow," I muttered and cursed under my breath.

"C'mon," Isaac said and leaded me toward the car. This time I really hesitated. Why do I feel like I've seen this before? Oh yeah, that's right. Because I have. In horror movies…

When Isaac realized I wasn't following him he turned around and raised his eyebrows. "You coming?" his asked in that velvet voice of his.

Damn him.

Damn him because that voice was all I needed to pick my foot off the ground and follow him into the car. When I got inside, I noticed someone in the driver's seat and nearly jumped right back out. "God, what took you so long?" he complained.

"Sorry," Isaac whispered. "She was asleep."

The man turned back and looked at me. He was – hot. Older, so of course I couldn't even think about it, but he had a big black beard that added a certain kind of edge to his appearance, but not so hairy it hide his very manly jaw line. His green eyes glowed and his face almost resembled a bit of a child, which added a touch of sensitivity. Like I said – he was hot. "You think you can stay awake, we're going to need you alert for this."

"For what?" I said. "And why do you need _me? _How can I help?" I asked doubtfully. The man groaned and turned to Isaac.

"You told me she was a psychic," he said. My eyes widened and my heart completely stopped.

"You told!" I shouted.

Traitor. I immediately thought. I should have never trusted him.

Traitor. Traitor. Traitor. Traitor. Traitor. Traitor. Traitor-

"Relax, I would have killed you if he hadn't," he stated. "I saw you the other night."

My eyes almost busted out my head and my heart started pounding harder. _Oh. No._ "You – you saw…me?" I stuttered.

"Yes - and hadn't Isaac said something that of use about you – you would be dead," he stated. I looked to Isaac. He hadn't looked back at me all this time. So… he was protecting me?

But I didn't care. There was something about this man. He didn't seem like a person to trust. But how do I say now to those piercing green eyes that seemed so familiar. I bit my lips nervously. "Well, what makes you think I'd help you?" I said.

"Because then you _won't_ be of use to me and then - you'll be dead." I swallowed.

"And also because it won't just be me you're helping. It'll Isaac – and everybody you care about." I almost scoffed. And who would that be? When no one bothered to care back. Instead I crossed my arms and looked him with narrow eyes. The man rolled his eyes and gawked right back at me. Finally, I threw my arms up in defeat.

"Fine!" I exasperated. "'I'll help," I murmured. The man nodded.

"Alright. It seems we're all living tonight," he stated. I rolled my eyes. "I'm Derek by the way," he said turning back to the front and starting the car. I sighed. So this was Derek. I wanted to groan.

Couldn't we find a kinder alpha?!

We drove in silence to the mystery destination. I was too scared to ask where were going because I was afraid Derek would get fed up and kick me out. And since I had no idea where we were, I couldn't afford to get lost out here.

The drive lasted fifteen minutes before the car suddenly stopped. Immediately, I looked out the window. Oh. The vet. I've been here before when I was a kid. I was too little to really remember anything though.

The door opened letting a sudden gust of cold wind hit me. I shivered. "Sorry," Isaac whispered and put his hand out.

"It's ok," I said and took it.

"Not just about the weather. About telling Derek. It was suppose to be our secret remember?" I don't know why, but whenever Isaac apologizes he acts as if he's committed the worse sin in the world. It was too much. He was too much. I smiled at him.

"Really, Isaac – it's fine. You saved my life," I told him. Isaac scoffed as his cheeks flushed red. Aw, his blush was cute…

Wait a second – did I just make him _blush?!_ This had to be a dream…

"You too almost done?" Derek interrupted. Both of turned around sharply. "Good. Let's go," he ordered. Quickly, we followed him inside.

I saw Scott opening the door for us from the inside. _Oh,_ now I get it…

"What's _he_ doing here," Scott asked as he opened the door for us– I guess he was talking about Isaac. Huh, I wonder why he didn't like him.

"I need him," Derek replied nonchalantly.

"I don't trust him," he growled.

"Yeah, well he doesn't trust you either," Isaac responded.

"And Derek really doesn't care," he shot a both of them. "Now where's the vet? Is he gunna help us or not?"

Just then a dark skinned man spoke from across the room. "That depends," he said. "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him."

"Save him," Scott and Derek spoke simultaneously. Instantly, they looked at each other. Each bewildered with the other's response. "Save him!" Scott repeated. Finally, with an eye roll Derek gave in. They both calmed and Scott turned back to the veterinarian. "Save him," he repeated more calmly. He nodded.

"Alright." And lead us into a room.

"Hey, K2," Scott whispered as we walked. I looked up him puzzled.

"K2?" I said.

"Oh yeah, that's my nickname for you." He turned to me and smiled. It made me smile as well.

"Ok… but why K2?" I asked.

Scott hesitated for a second. "Well, there was another Kate – in the past. She's dead now. But she was crazy so it's ok – well it's not ok – she was Allison's aunt – but she tried to kill me – and Derek – in fact, all the werewolves…"

I'm starting to see why Stiles and Scott are such close friends. Both of them were so… eccentric. I tried to hide how freaked out I was by nodding. Scott grinned and then went on to follow Derek into the room. I stared after them. _Man, their lives were messed up,_ I thought. Then I looked down at my arm where my scars still remained.

Maybe we could be close friends too.

I followed him inside.

Derek, Isaac and Scott were all on one side of the table while the vet was on the other. Steadily he set a case down full of bottles. Isaac's hand shot out, but Derek stopped him. "Watch what you touch," he said.

"So…" Isaac began. "Are you…some kind of witch?"

The man looked up. "No. I'm a veterinarian," he stated.

"Oh," Isaac mouthed. I rolled my eyes.

_I wonder why I'm here… _I began to think.

"Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be a defective defense against its powerful toxin." I'm assuming we're talking about the kanima and its venom.

"We're open to suggestions," Derek said. _You got that right… I couldn't even imagine going through that again. _

"What about an effective _offense_," Isaac suggested.

"We already tried," Derek said. "We nearly took his head off. The Argents emptied and entire machine gun on it. The thing just gets back up."

"Has it showed _any_ weaknesses?" the vet asked baffled.

"One. It can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No," Scott broke in. "He's the captain of the swim team."

I cursed under my breath. This thing was indestructible.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people," he stated. The vet went to the table behind him and returned with some kind of pin. "A puppet. And a puppeteer." He set the pin on the table. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" he asked looking up at us.

"I don't think Jackson _could_ do it. His mother died pregnant too – maybe she was murdered?" Scott suggested. "I don't think he could let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked. "The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, the baby dies too."

"Does that mean the father was a murderer?"

Isaac shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me if he was…"

"Hold on," said the vet. "The book says their bonded right?" We all nodded. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but by the person controlling him?" he asked. What if-," The vet picked a bottle from the tray containing what looked like black ash. "Something that affects the kanima-," he began to spread the ash around the pin until it made a complete circle around it. "Also affects the master."

"Meaning what?" asked Isaac.

"Meaning we can catch them," said Scott. The vet nodded. "Both of them."

Derek nodded. "Alright," he said. Finally, he turned to me. "And that's where you come in."

My heart started pounding. "I need you to get close to Jackson."

"No!" both Scott and Isaac shouted simultaneously.

"It's too dangerous," Isaac continued. Derek groaned.

"C'mon! We need her to figure out Jackson's next move!"

"Then we'll find another way!" Scott commanded.

Derek stared at me. "You're a psychic. You see the future of anyone you touch. We _need_ you to do this."

"My powers don't even work that way. I don't control when I get the visions or from who. I'm not even sure if it's a permanent thing. I mean – this is crazy…" I murmured diffidently. I saw Scott throw me a sympathetic look.

"Well you know what'll be crazier? When everyone you know is dead because we can't stop the kanima. So are you going to help or not?" Derek asked – or should I say demanded. There was no saying no to this guy. I looked to Scott and then to Isaac, who both looked remorseful, but had the same amount of anticipation in their eyes. I sighed.

"Ok. But if I don't get anything-,"

"Just touch Jackson and see if you get anything that may ruin our plan," Derek said. I nodded.

"Ok," I finally agreed.

Derek sighed, relieved. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," I grumbled.

"Alright, Jackson will be at the Rave tomorrow. We'll find tickets, trap him and sedate him," Scott explained.

"I'll keep the Argents busy," Derek proclaimed. We all nodded.

"Let's catch a kanima," said the vet.

_Let's not die while catching the kanima,_ I thought. But I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Derek drove me home later. Isaac walked me to my window. That's when he told me to jump in his arms so he I could take me up. I did what I was told and wrapped my arms around his neck. Isaac wrapped his arms around me waist and pulled my close. I sucked in his aroma and closed my eyes.

_Oh man…_

Before I knew it, I was in my room and Isaac was setting me down in my bed. I didn't want to leave his arms, but I didn't want to cause him any trouble so I let go willingly. "Sorry about today," he whispered. I smiled. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I was already falling asleep.

"It's ok," I said.

"You don't have to go through with it if you want," he said. I laughed.

"Yes I do," I corrected. I could hear the smile in Isaac's voice.

"Yeah Derek's kind of that way. But don't get the wrong idea. His intentions are pure – I think."

"It's going to be fine," I said. "The plan's going to work. I can feel it."

"Just promise you'll stay safe, ok?"

I nodded as I began to stir in my bed. I could hear Isaac's footsteps as they approached the window.

I opened my eyes. "Isaac," I whispered. He turned around. "You too," I said. Bewilderment wiped Isaac's face before, finally, he nodded.

"I will," he responded and grinned. And then, in a swift second, was gone.

A/N: Just a quick chapter for you guys. I'm gunna be busy tomorrow so i wanted to give you something for the rest of the week. Enjoy your weekend! And thanks for the support as always! It always means so much! (:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok. I KNOW you guys probably hate and i hate myself a little bit too. (; Ok so here's the thing. I _was_ going to give you guys all these excuses like how i was sick, and then there was Sandy so i had no power and then i got really busy with school and then i took my time with this chapter bc i really wanted to make it up to you guys, buuutt, instead of explaining all that stupid stuff (cuz ik you guys prob wanna read and _not_ listen to my babble.) I'm just gunna say i'm REALLY REALLY TRULY sorry and you can expect regular updates from now on (: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! There is A LOT more to come! (:

The next morning I saw Isaac leaning against my locker. It seemed as if he had something in his hand. He examined it with conflicted eyes. I walked up to him and smiled. When he noticed me he looked up and grinned. "Hey," he greeted happily.

"Hi," I responded still smiling. Isaac looked down again. I followed his gaze and saw him toying with a ticket in his hands.

"I got this for you," he whispered. I grinned as I grabbed it.

"Thanks," I breathed. Isaac looked up at me again. His big, crystal blue eyes were radiant with concern.

"You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to," he said. "You could always back out," he added.

I rolled my eyes. This again? I couldn't even back out if I wanted to – which I didn't. I _wanted_ to help them. I wanted to help keep them all safe. "A: No I can't. Derek would kill me – literally. And B: I told you. I have a feeling – today is going to go great. I know it."

Isaac nodded. "Alright," he sighed. I grimaced. He still didn't believe me. We couldn't afford to be worried about each other. It might get in the way of the plan.

"How about this: if I get into any trouble, you'll be the first one I'll call. You, Stiles, Scott – you're the only ones I trust," I admitted. It was true. No one made me feel safe like them. Especially Isaac, whose concern hadn't entirely disappeared, but lessened. Thinly, he grinned avoiding eye contact with me and nodded.

_He still didn't believe me…_ I thought. Obliviously, I grabbed his hand.

"Isaac? Focus. If any of us get distracted about _anything_ – something can go wrong. And as long as you're all ok, I'm ok. Alright." Isaac gave me one last nod, this time with confidence. That's when Isaac got stern.

"Ok, so you get there early and look for Jackson. Cautiously make some kind of contact and see if you get anything. Me, Scott and Erica will find you shortly after." I nodded.

"I understand," I said. Isaac pursed his lips as if he was holding back adding something else.

"What?" I asked.

He looked me straight in the eyes. His crystals glistening.

"Just _be_ careful. Ok?" he urged. "Like you said. Focus." I was so taken aback. No guy has ever worried about me like this since – my dad. I could see a little of him in Isaac right now. That sparkle in his eye he would get when he was apprehensive about something. The last time I had seen that was over four years ago. The only sparkle Darren would get in his eye was from anticipation for when he was about to hit me. That little animalistic stare and inhuman smirk.

I couldn't respond. I was so bewildered. My heart was pounding from how nervous he was making me. My face warmed and I knew I was blushing. I tucked my hair behind my ear as an excuse to keep away from eye contact.

"Uh… yeah," I hummed and shook my head. "Ok."

Isaac examined me one last time, making sure I got the message.

"Alright," he repeated when he believed I finally got it. With one last emotionless grin, Isaac leaned off my locker and walked away.

Words cannot explain how crazy The Rave was. The bass of the music alone made the ground shake – which did _not_ help me in my already nervous state. I knew I put on a brave front with Isaac, but the truth is - I was petrified. If Jackson even got a hint of what I was up to, who's to say he wouldn't kill me as well? Who was I to him? Just some bystander who keeps getting in the way and is _easily_ disposable. If my calculations were right, this will be the third time I got in his way. And just like in the rules of softball, three strikes and you're out.

I didn't want to be out.

I wanted to be in long enough to maybe date the ump.

I stumbled into one person one after another. Half on purpose and half from the vibrating floor. Finally, I spotted Jackson across the floor. I bit my lip. Damn, did he look scary. Did Derek _really_ need me to do this? I mean I could always just _say_ I did. No one would ever know I lied…

I was about to go through with it. My lie. But then I thought – what if I actually got something when I touched Jackson? And what if it involved Isaac – or Stiles – or Scott? They could get seriously hurt because of me. Because I was too chicken.

And so, I would have to suck it up and be brave – or at least act like it. My mom always said if you act like something long enough, before you know it, it will become you – and you won't have to pretend anymore.

So, with a deep breath, I began tumbling down the dance floor. I must have looked absolutely ridiculous. Like I was some drunken pothead. I felt like one. I bumped into one shoulder after another, absorbing many dirty looks along the way – until, finally, I reached Jackson. I froze. I didn't know how to go about so I kinda – just…threw myself at him? I don't know why, but I did. And Jackson retaliated almost immediately. He threw me off of him as I laughed drunkenly to cover my behavior. "Oops! Sorry!" I hollered and stalked away laughing. I closed my eyes from both humiliation and relief. _It's over_, I thought. _My part is over_. I kept my eyes closed just in case a vision was going to come, but it never did.

"Nothing," I muttered. "Damn."

I guess now was the time everyone decided to take their revenge on me because as I was walking on the dance floor, literally everybody I walked passed either flat out pushed me or bumped into me – "accidently" of course. I was too distracted to care that much though. I had to find Isaac. Or really anybody. Where were they?!

Right on cue I felt myself being spun around. It was Scott. I relaxed and started breathing again. "Did you do it?" he shouted over the bombastic music. I nodded.

"Yeah!"

Scott's eyes brightened with keenness. "And?"

I shook my head. "Nothing – sorry." I grimaced. Scott cursed his breath. I felt bad. The one part of my plan and I couldn't deliver. I watched as Scott's puppy eyes filled with disappointment. I frowned. I couldn't take it. "Isn't that a good thing?" I added trying to cheer him up. Scott looked back up at me. Something different in his eyes. A speck of hope. It was working. I decided to elaborate. "Usually, when I get my visions it's because something bad is going to happen to that person or they're involved in it somehow. I didn't get anything with Jackson. So I don't think anything's going to happen." I tossed him a weak grin. Scott nodded apprehending what I just told him.

"Yeah," he murmured. "Yeah!" he agreed more happily this time. I smiled. I was glad he was happy. And I was glad I didn't let him down. "C'mon," he said. "We have to find Isaac. The Argents are here."

"What?!" I shouted. Scott grabbed my arm and brought me to the back of the club where it was quieter. He spotted Isaac on the dance floor and motioned him toward us.

"Did you do it?" Isaac asked joining us. He still looked worried somehow, but it was covered with anticipation. I grimaced. Great, now I feel like I'm letting Isaac down too.

"She didn't get anything," Scott answered. "But that's exactly what we wanted. Look," Scott pulled something silver out of his pocket. It was a needle. My eyes widened.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"I need you to get this into Jackson," he proclaimed – his voice quieting to a whisper. I turned to him baffled. He was _not_ serious….

"Why me?" Isaac asked. He didn't seem that panicked – but I was – I was on the verge of flipping out.

"Because I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan." Isaac looked back and shook his head in agreement. I couldn't believe him. How could he go through with something like this? "Look you have to do this intravenously which means _in_ the vein. When you find him, you pull back on this plunger right here. In the neck is probably going to be the easiest so when you find the vein, jam it in there and pull back on the trigger."

Besides the fact that this sounded _beyond_ _illegal_, this was too dangerous. There had to be another way. I was just about to some something when Scott began speaking again. "_Be_ _careful_," he commanded. Isaac chuckled.

"Yeah, I doubt that I'll even slightly hurt him," he stated.

"No, I mean you," Scott corrected. Isaac stopped his laughter and froze puzzled. "I don't want you to get hurt," he whispered.

Isaac's eyes, wide with bafflement, stared straight into Scotts. It made me wonder. Maybe this was the first time someone cared this much about him too. But why? Nevertheless, I thought this was a good time for me to but in. "That makes two of us," I added. That made Isaac smile. When Scott seemed comfortable enough with the plan, he left. I turned to Isaac.

"Focus," was all I stated. Isaac's blue eyes poured into mine until finally, he nodded.

"Focus," he repeated. And walked onto the dance floor.

I wasn't sure how exactly he was going to go about this delusional plan – and I wished I hadn't. I wish I had walked away to go help Scott or Stiles or something because then I wouldn't have had to witness the random threesome that was currently happening on the dance floor.

Erica was the first to start it. She approached Jackson and was soon followed by Isaac. I knew better than to be jealous, but I couldn't help it. The way they were all on top of each other – couldn't they come up with a better method? Like sex on the dance floor was the only thing they could come up with…

I was disgusted and angry, so I decided to sneak out the back. Maybe Scott could use my help after all.

As soon as I opened the door my eyes diverted to the ground where a long line of black ash stretched across the perimeter of the building. Furrowing my eyebrows, I followed the path until I came across a crouching figure in familiar white sneakers and a very cute butt. "Stiles?"

Abruptly, he turned around. "Oh thank god!"

"What are you doing?" I asked joining him.

"Honestly? I have no idea," he stated. "But Scott's gone being superman somewhere, I have a bah full of dust here and I'm pretty sure I heard a gunshot two minutes ago." Stiles' babbling was hard to keep up with –and I've never seen anyone perspire this much from stress before. Simply, I stuck my hand out.

"Gimme," I said. Stiles grinned and handed me the bag. I smiled as I crotched down and began pouring the black powder out of it. "So what is this anyway?" I asked.

"Uh mountain ash," he responded.

"Am I supposed to pretend that I know what that is?"

"Yeah…"

I nodded. "Thought so," I sighed. I continued to pour the bag around the building until, suddenly, I felt it becoming light. Dangerously light – and we still had quite the length to go. "Uh, Stiles…" I began. He was just noticing the same thing.

"No! No! No! No! No!" he shouted. Stiles ran to the bag just in time to catch the last bit that was falling out.

I straightened, horrified. "Oh no," I muttered. Stiles stayed kneeling on ground. He looked as if he was on the verge of losing it – actually he _was_ losing it. I narrowed my eyes. Was he crying?!

"Why!" he exasperated. I bit my lip. Yup, he lost it…

Stiles continued his hysteric sobbing. "Ok, ok, ok. I can fix this," he started mumbling to himself. "Who I am kidding I can't fix this! But Scott can! Yeah, super Scott! Phone. I need my phone." Immediately Stiles pulled out his number and pressed one.

I wasn't even going to comment on his speed dial arrangements...

"Scott pick up. Pick up now. Look, I've got like fifty feet of ash left and I'm out ok? So you need to get your wolf ass down here to help me because I don't know what to do. I'm just sitting out here looking like an idiot with a psychic whose not very helpful because she didn't see this coming –at all.." I rolled my eyes. Just then a gun went off. Both of us jumped and Stiles stood up in fear. "And I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves…" he continued shakily. "And I'm standing hear with a handful of magic fairy dust and we don't have enough - Ok?!" Stiles put away his phone and began mumbling again. "Um, ok, he said you got to believe." _He? He who?_ "Need to believe. C'mon believe Stiles. Just, uh, just picture it. Just imagine it working. Kay? Just-," suddenly Stiles stopped. I followed his gaze to a bumper sticker. _Imagination in more important than knowledge, _it read. I didn't know exactly what was going on here, but if belief is what Stiles needed then I would gladly give it to him.

"Stiles," I whispered. "You can do this." He turned around to look at me, shocked by my sudden encouragement. I stared him straight in the eyes and nodded. "You can," I repeated "I believe in you." I did. If he survived everything Isaac told me, he could definitely stretch some fairy dust. He could conquer the world if he wanted to. Slowly his eyes brightened.

"Alright," he murmured and turned back. Then, with a deep breath that moved his entire body, he began moving. I watched as Stiles walked down the alley, the dust slipping from his hand with every step.

Suddenly, he came to stop. I couldn't believe my eyes. He made it. "Stiles…" I started.

He sighed. "I know," he grumbled. I shook my head.

"No – Stiles…" I guess he had his eyes closed or something because when he looked down and realized what he accomplished he couldn't be more ecstatic.

"Wha – whoo hoo!" he shouted. I laughed. Stiles ran over and gave me hug that twirled me in the air. Which only made me laugh harder.

"Congratulations!" I giggled. Stiles smiled.

"Yes! I didn't that," he pointed out. I laughed again.

"I saw," I told him. Stiles kept on smiling. I don't know if I was imagining things, but I could have sworn he was starting to look at me funny. Stiles cleared his throat. We should go," he said. I nodded.

"Right."

Stiles kept close as he led me to the back of the club. "Jackson should be in here. You ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Ok," he muttered and swung the door open. Not exactly the best approach since both Erica and Isaac were just about ready to jump him after. "Oh, no- no it's just us – it's just us," he shouted stepping in. I entered behind him. "Freaks," he murmured shutting the door. I spotted Isaac and he grinned softly at me. I grimaced back and turned toward Stiles. Obviously I was still upset about the dance, but Isaac and I weren't a thing - why should I be? It wasn't fair to be giving Isaac the cold shoulder without explanation especially since that's basically what both of us have been getting out whole life. When I looked back at Isaac he seemed distracted in thought.

I shook it all out of my head. I was doing this to hook up with boys; I was doing this to save lives. Specifically from Jackson - who seemed completely knocked out at the moment. "Is he ok?" Stiles asked.

"Well," Isaac said moving toward him. What was he doing? "Let's find out." Suddenly claws shot out of his hand. I jumped a bit. It was the first time I had ever seen anything up close like that. Isaac motioned his claws toward Jackson only to be suddenly stopped by Jackson himself. My eyes widened as Jackson twisted Isaac's arm causing him to kneel to the floor in agonizing pain.

All with his eyes still closed.

Isaac moaned in pain as he came running back. "Ah," he breathed. I took his hand and immediately started helping to reset the bones. "Ow," he muttered.

"Sorry," I whispered as I cracked his wrist over and over.

"Ok, no one does anything like that again ok?!" Stiles shouted. Everyone nodded in full agreement.

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out," Isaac whimpered painfully.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're gunna get." Stiles responded. There wasn't really anything more I could do for Isaac according to the healing process, but he was still in a lot of pain, so I simply just started rubbing his hand as he took deep, slow breaths. "Let's just hope whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight." I nodded. Oh he better. We did not go through all of _this_, for him not to.

"I'm here," we suddenly heard. Everyone turned toward Jackson whose head still cocked to the side as if he was still knocked out. "I'm right here with you," he growled. We all knew immediately who it was talking back to us. It couldn't be Jackson. His voice was deep and demonic and his face looked dull and possessed.

It had to be the master of the kanima. But he was _in_ Jackson's body. He was communicated _through_ Jackson. How does somebody do that?!

_Holy fuck…_

I bit my lip to hold back the scream that was tinkling my throat this very instant. Steadily, I swallowed it down. What did I get myself into? I don't even think they knew when they started. When was that by the way because last week I didn't even believe in the supernatural and now I found myself wondering what kind of magic it took to control somebody's body. There was something seriously wrong about that.

Slowly, Stiles approached Jackson. If I wasn't holding Isaac's hand I would have thrown mine up in the air. _Great, now him too._ Who shall be the stupid hero to get his hand broken next huh? And this one won't even heal as fast.

Stiles kneeled to Jackson's eye level. Everyone leaned in al well. "Jackson is that you?" he asked.

"Us," Jackson responded darkly. "We're all here." My eyes widened. Stiles looked back at us bewildered. Us? I wondered. As in more than one? Great, that's just great… Finally, he turned back to Jackson.

"Are you the one killing people," he asks again.

"We're the ones killing murderers," Jackson replied sinisterly.

"So all the people you killed so far-,"

"Deserved it," Jackson snarled answering Stiles.

Another fearful lump rose in my throat. This one was harder to swallow. I squeezed Isaac hand as a source of strength. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking up at me. He squeezed it back. "See we got a little rulebook, that says you only go after murderers," Stiles taunted. _He better not be stupid and get himself killed_… I thought.

"All rules break if enough pressure's applies," Jackson responded. Ok no, this shit was getting way too freaky-deaky for me. Did that mean he was also killing people who _weren't_ murderers? Innocent people?

I could tell Stiles was getting skeptical about the same thing by his next question. "So the people you killed were all murderers then?"

"All. Each. Every. One," he rumbled. Why was I getting the feeling he was about to snap?

"Well who did they murder?" Stiles finally asked.

"Me," he spat.

Puzzled I looked at Erica and Isaac who had the same exact expression on their face. Stiles – just as freaked out - asked the question that would put all that put all of wonders at ease. "Wait - what. What do you mean?"

"They murdered ME," he repeated.

Slowly the bones in Jackson's neck began to straighten themselves, one by one.

Each making its own snapping sound as his head continued to level. His eyes narrowed and shifted into a deep yellow. His pupils became dark green lines instead of circles and blood red barriers surrounded them. Instantly Isaac shot up terrified and without letting go of my hand, moved in front of me. I squeezed his fingers so hard, I was sure they were going to fall off.

My breathing became heavy as pure horror overtook my face. We continued to watch Jackson's shift until finally he repeated the statement once more. "They murdered me!" he shook one last time.

Everyone eyes diverted to Jackson hands. Which were no growing scales…

"Ok, more ketamine," Stiles urged. "The man needs ketamine - c'mon!"

"We don't have anymore," Isaac stated. Stiles shut his eyes.

"You used the whole bottle?" he asked incredulously and snatched the bottle from Isaac's hands. I don't know how he could worry about that. I never took my eyes off of Jackson – who was beginning to stand up.

Suddenly he screeched a roar so loud and terrifying I literally think I wet my pants.

When its head started spinning around in all direction at the speed of light we decided it was time to go. "Ok. Out," Stiles declared. Suddenly we were all pushing each other toward the door. Each of us spilled out on the other side and instantaneously backed against the door to prevent the kanima from escaping. "Ok, find something to hold in of the door!" Stiles shouted. His command was put to waste because in less than a second the kanima busted out of the side wall and took off leaving us all completely horrorstruck.

Each of us ran into the club in search of Jackson. I – in complete disbelief of what the hell just happened – was too uncoordinated to watch where I was going and this time, accidently, hit into one person after another. But still, I was in a hurry and practically running across the dance floor. I found myself almost at the door until, abruptly, I hit into Allison. "Sorry," we both murmured and I continued to the door. There stood Derek and Stiles on one side of the ash and Isaac and Erica the other. _Oh wow, it worked_, I thought. That would explain both Stiles' excitement and the goofy smile that was his face right now. I was just about to join him in the celebration when a vision popped into my head.

It was of Scott. A poor wolf dying on the ground, struggling to crawl away from the figure that was doing this too him. What caught my attention were the clothes his was wearing. It was the same clothes he was wearing today. Which meant this was happening now. "Stiles you need to break the barrier NOW," I ordered. Everyone turned to me. I looked at Stiles who face seemed completely fallen.

"Why?" he whined. Just as I was about to open my mouth Derek muttered "Scott" right on cue. "What?" Stiles asked him.

"Break it," he demanded.

"What! No way!"

"Scott's dying!"

"Wai- what how do you know that?"

"Ohmygod – Stiles I just know! She's right ok? Break it!" he roared.

"Alright!" Stiles finally agreed and bent down to break the barrier. Then, with a swift movement of the hand, Derek was free to go. After Derek took off Stiles looked at disappointed. I gave him a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I had a vision Scott was dying."

Stiles got up and sighed. "No, it's alright – I guess." I pursed my lips. I liked a sad Stiles just as much as I like a disappointed Scott. Not at all.

"If it makes you feel better, it was a good barrier," I whispered with a grin. Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes. I _think_ that was a blush. I smiled.

"Come on," he said. "I'll drive you home."

It's 10:03. With my luck Darren wouldn't be home until eleven. But just to be sure I had Stiles and his extra loud truck drop me off a couple houses away from mine. I thanked Stiles for the ride and then got out. When it came to opening the door, I opened it a tad bit a slid through quietly. That would have to do with summer during which I lost ten pounds. Darren lost his job for violent behavior and we starved for basically the whole thing. Looks like being kept up every night by the bombastic growl of my stomach finally paid off. Nonetheless, Darren's schedule varied and I was two hours past my ridiculously early curfew. Steadily and gently, I closed the door behind me.

Nothing.

I thanked the lord and turned around.

No one.

Was it bad I felt like dancing? This moment needed a victory dance. But I couldn't risk it. Sadly, I skipped the dance and continued my sneak in by tip toeing through the living room to the steps. "Where've you been?"

No.

No.

_No._

Immediately I shut my eyes. Not tonight. Oh dear god, not tonight. Why? Why of all nights to come home early…

"I said. Where. Have. You. Been?" The rage in Darren voice was beyond evident. I bit my lip. Tears were already forming my eyes, but not from fear. It was from frustration. I just couldn't get a break huh? Slowly, I turned around to face Darren. He sat there in the shade; drink in hand, dark expression on his face. But something was different. He seemed different. There was something unfamiliar in his eyes tonight – and in his hand. Instead of the usual beer, he had whiskey. Which meant I _really_ worried him tonight. Beyond the repair of his cheap liquor. "You gunna answer me?" he asked. Another huge lump rose in my throat. I broke out a sweat just trying to swallow it.

"I – I was out with a friend," I whispered.

He scoffed. "A friend? Come on Kate Kat, you can do better than that!" he mocked. "You could say you lost track of time at the library, or you were volunteering at the homeless shelter or you flew off to Vegas – hell I don't know! Just a better lie than saying you were out with - a _friend_." Darren paused in case I was going to respond – in case I was going to defend myself. I didn't know what he wanted me to say. I wasn't lying. I was telling the truth. I was with my friends. I made _friends_. And the sad part was: he would believe I did everything he just stated before he would believe that.

A tear escaped my eyes. I shrugged.

There was nothing to say. I'd finally given up trying to defend myself. Why try when he wouldn't listen. That angered Darren. He shot out of his seat and threw the whisky bottle at the wall – just barely missing my head. I stood completely still as my weeps grew louder. I knew something was different tonight. I knew it…

"What are you going to say Kate?! Where were you?!" he shouted. Slowly, Darren moved closer to me. His eyes narrow and predatory. "Were you trying to kill yourself? Huh?" he asked. His voice was low and sinister. Far past Jackson's. I shut my eyes and sobbed louder. My face turned warm and sticky and it became harder to even let the cries out. I was so scared. After everything I saw and witness today – I was _so_ scared. Darren stepped closer to me.

"Were you trying to take yourself away from me?" he finally questioned, his voice breaking. Slowly, my eyes opened, baffled. Darren was on the verge of crying. Or was he? I didn't know. He still had that spark in his eyes. "Where you out there trying to hurt yourself so – so I won't have to anymore?" he croaked. Darren had finally reached me and forced me into the wall. His fowl breath spilled on my face and I turned so I wouldn't have to breathe it in. He was too close. His face was too close to mine. I didn't like it. I wanted him to stop. Couldn't he remember? Couldn't he remember I was his _sister_?

I cried harder. "Darren stop," I blubber. "Please, please, please, stop." But Darren was gone and the look in his eyes had taken over his whole face. Slowly he raise his hand to my face stroked it. The way he was looking at me – as if was some shiny new car made me weep louder. The way he touched me-. I wanted to scream, but my voice was too dry from all the crying. And I didn't know what but there was something preventing me from doing so anyway. It was as if there was something pushing back on my throat. As if there was a medal bar pushing down on my rusted vocal cords. "Stoooopp!" I croaked. The word scratched my throat and it burn profusely. "Darren, please." I finally muttered. I looked him in the eye and begged him. I was blinking so much because of the tears, but I could tell he saw the look in my eyes.

The plead.

The _need_.

And suddenly he did. Realization struck Darren eyes like a bucket of ice and he backed away from me, giving me room to breathe again. I fell to the floor and breathed in and out, calming myself back down. My heart had been pounding so hard.

It hurt. Everything about me hurt right now. I looked back up at Darren, still frightened.

There was something in his eyes now. Another unfamiliar look – or at least, uncommon.

Remorse.

Remorse overtook Darren face as he continued to analyze what he had done – or almost did. "Kate…" he began. His eyes struck with horror – with himself. "Kate I'm sorry," he repeated. "I never wanted to – I never wanted…" he stopped. A tear slid down his cheek. I looked at him befuddled. He really is sorry? I thought. Darren stared at me again. And for the first time – I didn't see anger or darkness, but the opposite. For the first time – I saw light.

I couldn't explain what happened next. Because I didn't know. I still don't. But suddenly, there was a crash.

And light.

And then it was here.

The kanima.

It looked at me and then it looked at my brother swung its tail around sending Darren flying. Then it approached him. Back turned to me and inserted his claws into Darren's stomach as he lied there helpless on the living room floor. After that he swung around and picked Darren up by the tail and took off.

I followed after it of course.

I think I was screaming.

I _know_ I was crying, because my vision was so blurry I even didn't see when a figure came and stopped me from attacking the kanima. We were in my backyard now and the kanima still had my brother by its tail – paralyzed. "Darren!" I cried. "Darren!" He looked at me. There was barely anything left in his eyes – but still he tried to tell me something. Still there was something left in them.

He was sorry.

I cried harder. I wanted to tell him I forgave him. He should die knowing that. He shouldn't die thinking he was hated by his sister. By the only family he has left. Because he wasn't. I forgave him – for everything. No matter what happened he was still my brother – and I still loved him.

I wanted to tell him all of this. But now I will never be able to.

The kanima put him down and Darren lied there looking at his killer – unable to move – unable to defend himself - unable to do anything. I could hear his muffled cries all the way over here. Finally, the kanima wound his hand back, preparing to take his last action.

"Look away!" Stiles shouted. I hadn't even realized he was the one holding me, but I obeyed. I couldn't bare to see this. When I looked back Darren and the kanima were gone and I was left with the cries that now stained Stiles' shirt.

I wept and cried as Stiles held back his own as well. "It's ok Kate," he told me. But I didn't believe him. Why would I believe him? Darren was dead. The kanima killed him. But why? Who did Darren murder? It wasn't fair. And it wasn't ok. I was alone. My brother was dead. And I cried harder. "It's ok," Stiles continued to soothe me. "Everything's going to be ok…"

A/N: Sorry if there are a lot of errors. I really just wanted to get this up for you guys! Tell me if you see any! And also: thanks for reading! (:

And if you would like, tell me what you thought of the chapter and where the story is headed. It would help a lot! Thanks again chicas/chicos! (;


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. Busy, busy, busy. But i though I'd give you guys a nice Holiday present with a chapter! Also... HAPPY NEW YEAR! Holy shit, this year went by so fast (For me anyway) and i just want to thank everyone who favorited/ followed the story and for sticking with me! I hope to have a lot more and FASTER updates in this upcoming year and hopefully some more of you! I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season and wish nothing but great health, happiness and all that jazz for the year to come! Well, kay this is getting waaayy tooo long and corny so... peace peace! Enjoy the chapter! (:

Police sirens were everywhere. I was sitting on my porch as I watched Stiles talk to his dad. I guess I was I shock or something. I guess I just couldn't wrap around that fact that as of tonight – I had no one.

Nowhere to stay.

No one left in my family.

I was alone.

I should have been torn apart right? Like to the point where I was unable to move, or breathe or anything because I was supposed to be crying my eyes out – not that I hadn't before.

But now I don't know what I'm doing. Or what to do. Where to go. Or how to handle it.

So I'm just sitting here. Taking it one breath at a time. In and out, in and out I keep on reminding myself. Pat, pat, pat I had to remind my heart to do.

Otherwise – I was sure it would stop.

Stiles kept talking to his dad. It looked like a pretty heated discussion. They kept referring back to some paper or something. I don't know.

All I saw was Stiles throwing his up in the air in his goofy manner. The corner of my mouth twitched. When they were done his father walked away and Stiles took in and let out a frustrated sigh. Then he looked at me. His golden eyes shining with empathy. I tried to look past it. I didn't want to think about why he was empathetic in the first place. Slowly, Stiles started to approach me.

He sat down next to me with a sigh. But I didn't look his way or even attempt to talk to him. My eyes remained staring straight ahead.

There's that shock again.

"Kate," he started. "I – I'm sorry." His words sounded like slurs in my mind. I couldn't hear over the insufferable ringing that was still in my ears.

"How did you get here?" I found myself asking. I hadn't even known I opened my mouth. Or had a voice left to speak with. "I mean – how did you know to stop me from going after the kanima?"

Stiles let out another big sigh. "Uh – well. I was thinking about some police work my dad and I were working on before. And I -," stiles paused. "I just thought I should check on you ok?" he breathed. "I wanted to make sure you made it home ok."

Unknowingly, I spat out a humorless laugh. "I'm home," I said. Tears started to rebuild in my eyes.

Uh – oh. I think shock was over... "I'm home," I repeated. "I'm home and – no one's here. No one's-," I stopped. I couldn't finish. _I'm alone_, I thought to myself again. _I'm all alone_. _Where do I go? What do I do? Who do I have left? No one. _

"Kate," I heard. This time I did turn to Stiles. I couldn't even see his face clearly. My eyes were too hazy from the tears.

"I don't know what I going to do," I cried. "Darren's dead. Darren's-." I couldn't get the sentence out. I couldn't believe it. My brother was dead. My brother was gone. "And the sad part is, after all he's done to me – I still miss him. He hurt me, but I miss him. He never loved me but-," I hadn't known I was speaking aloud. The look in Stiles' eye made me realize I was. "I'm sorry," I quickly whispered. "I'm…"

Suddenly, I saw sheriff Stilinski walk up to us. He had the same look in his eyes as Stiles. Pure empathy. "Hey Kate," he muttered. "The police wanna have a little chat with you."

"What dad c'mon I already told them everything!" Stiles immediately shouted outraged.

"I know. I know. They just wanna see if Kate saw anything different Stiles," he told him calmly.

"She didn't," Stiles answered firmly. "I was there with her the whole time. Plus I told her to look away. Whatever she saw – I saw."

Sheriff nodded. It looks like he didn't want to have me questioned as much as Stiles did. "Now Kate – have you um, is there anyone you want us to call?"

"Dad!" Stiles complained - so mortified his got up and threw his hands in the air again. I watched him after emotionless. He had enough feelings for the both of us. _No,_ I thought answering the sheriff's question.

"What do you want me to say Stiles?! We can't just-," Sheriff looked at me again. He should probably stop talking about me like I'm not here. I don't know what expression I had on my face, but whatever it was caused Sheriff to sigh. And then he asked me something I was never asked before – except by other person. And at the time, I thought it would never happen again. "You saying you have nowhere else to go?" he confirmed. I shook my head. _No_, I repeated once more. I wish I didn't have to "Well then – how about you come stay with us?" he asked.

"What?" Stiles and I asked simultaneously.

"Dad," Stiles whispered again this time in pure bafflement. Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"Now what are you surprised for? You told me to stop haggling the girl so I'm helping. I _help _people Stiles. At least I'm allowed to still do that." Stiles fell silent. His face turned into a mixture of gratitude and guilt? Bur for what. I shook my head I couldn't wonder about all of this right now. I couldn't concentrate on anything.

Did - did he just ask me to live with them?

"Live with you?" I repeated incredulously. Suddenly the Stilinski's grew shy and both put their hands in their pockets nervously simultaneously.

"Well – yeah…" Sheriff Stilinski muttered. "Just until – you know – you get back on your feet. Or someone else comes around," he added.

I thought about. Living with the Stilinski's? It was – perfect. But I couldn't do that to them. I wouldn't burden them with my presence like I have for Darren all these years. Plus it was a pity invite – the only reason they invited me was because I had nowhere else to go. Unlike Isaac. Who had invited before all of this happened. But still. I had no idea where Isaac lived – and these guys? Why did I feel like I would fit right in if I said yes to them? Why did I feel so insurmountably safe around them?

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I can't say yes. I couldn't.

I examined Stiles and sheriff as they awaited my answer. Unease in both of their wide, pitiful eyes. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," I began.

Stiles was already sighing in disappointment. "Now Kate," sheriff said. "Before you say anything else – you don't have anywhere to stay as of tonight right? How about you just spend the night and see how it is? You can sleep in Stiles room." Sheriff offered. Again bewilderment swiped Stiles, but this time it had a different motive.

"Wha-," the deadly look on sheriff's face caused Stiles to stop whatever complaint he was going to say. Instead he puckered his lips and took a step back.

I looked at the boys once more.

They were serious.

They wanted me to seriously stay with them. I bit my lip. How could I say no? When they've offered me so much. My mind was too clouded to make any rational decision – and I would use that reason later if this indeed ended up backfiring. But for now I simply got up and nodded.

"Thank you," I whispered, attacking Stiles with a hug. Just as I did a tear slipped – I hadn't realized they returned.

Stiles reaction to the hug was stiff at first, but then he relaxed and actually wrapped his arms around me. "You're welcome," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So – uh, yeah you can put your stuff down there," Stiles said throwing a fresh pillow on the bed. I sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm kicking you out of your room. It's just for tonight, I promise," I assured him. Stiles waved his hand.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm fine with the couch." I grimaced. "It's not like it doesn't give me severe back problems or anything," he mumbled underneath his breath. I giggled and plopped down on the bed. I took a deep breath.

_Don't think_, I reminded myself.

Don't think about it.

But I couldn't help it. The pictures replayed in my head like a movie. First, Darren's guilt. Then the Kanima appearing. And finally, his cruel death. The events played in my head over and again nonstop. And no matter how hard I tried – they just wouldn't go away. But that wasn't the only thing I was hung up on…

_I didn't tell him. I couldn't tell him that I forgave him. He needed to know. He needed to know…_

"Kate? Are you ok?" Stiles asked. I snapped out of my own thoughts and turned to him.

"Stiles," I whispered. "How did you really know to come back for me?" I asked. I knew he had lied to me before. I just decided not to dwell on it. But not anymore. Now, I needed answers.

He sighed. "It's complicated," he said.

I grinned a bit. "I have time," I answered. Stiles rolled his eyes. "My dad – my dad and I were looking through some police work earlier today and we figured out something. The kanima has a hit list. And everyone who's died before happens to be in the same class of 2006 – and has the same teacher."

"Darren was in that class…" I mumbled catching on.

Stiles nodded. "Darren, was in that class." He repeated. "But now all that's messed up because the girl who just died – she wasn't. So now we don't what they have in common besides the fact they all went to the same school at the same time."

"But the kanima only killed killers. Darren's not a-. He couldn't have been a-," I stopped my sentence. Darren was capable of a lot of things, but I don't murder was one of them. And why would he? What problem did he have with this kanima master? He didn't even know about any of this. And how could so many people murder just one person? They're had to be a story behind it. There had to be _more_. I couldn't let my brother be murdered for nothing. "Kate, don't worry about it ok?" Stiles told me. "This master guy? He's probably just a nut-job or something. Don't think about it."

I scoffed. Don't think about it. That plan was long gone. Cause now that's all I _could_ think about. I had to figure out the kanima came after _Darren. _"You're not gunna stop thinking about this aren't you?" he asked because of the silence.

"What? Oh – no."

He grinned. "Yeah, thought so." I smiled. "Well," Stiles began getting up, "I should go," he stated. I nodded.

In his awkward manner, Stiles headed for the door.

"Stiles," I called softly. Instantly, he turned around. Full concern returned in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

Thank you," I whispered. "For saving me, for caring, for – everything," I told him. "Your dad too. No one's ever cared this much about me before and – I just want you guys to know how grateful I am for it."

Stiles froze. _Oh-no_. I thought. I totally freaked him out. Stupid Kate, stupid, stupid Kate. Now everything's going to get all awkward and he won't you to live anymore and- "Uh- yeah," he mumbled. It was just then I noticed how red his pale cheeks were becoming. "No problem," he grinned goofily. Wait – was the reason he was so silent because he was embarrassed? What would he have to be embarrassed about? It was just me. And I wasn't much.

I continued to stare into his golden eyes so thankful. So thankful that that stupid kid spilled that mysterious chemical on me. So thankful that it led me to people like Stiles and his friends. I had no idea what I was missing.

Suddenly, there was knocked on the door. Stiles jumped and I laughed. Then he rolled his eyes and opened the door.

Isaac.

"Isaac!" I whispered. The joys of seeing him clear in my voice.

"Hey-," I didn't know when I had gotten up, but already I was hugging him. And to my surprise – he was hugging me back just as quickly.

Meanwhile, Stiles cleared his throat. "Uh – yeah, I'm just gunna go…" And slipped out the door. Isaac pulled me back to stare at me. Oh I loved his big, blue eyes – I just hated the look they were giving me right now. "I'm sorry," he murmured. I shook my head.

"Its fine," I muttered already turning away and heading back to the bed. I didn't need pity anymore, what I needed now were answers. But still, Isaac was sweet to stop by and check on me. So when I sat on the bed, I gave a tap on the space next to me as an invitation for him to sit with me. Feebly, he grinned and joined me.

There was an awkward silence as soon as he sat down. Probably because none of us knew what to say. "Were you there when he – did you see it?" he finally asked.

I took a deep breath. "I was there… but I didn't see it. Stiles told me to look away." Just then Isaac turned to me, baffled.

"Stiles was - there?" he asked, I wasn't exactly sure if it was actually concern in his voice.

I nodded. "Yeah. He was the one who suspected Darren was in danger in the first place. He just couldn't get there in time to warn me." But what if he had? Would it have made a difference? Because as it proved so far – no one could stop the kanima.

There was another brief silence.

"Isaac," I finally whispered. I didn't know what it was overcoming me, but I could hear my voice beginning to shake and my eyes grew wet. "How did you react? When you learned your father was dead?"

"I was – devastated," he breathed keeping his eyes on the ground. A lump grew in my throat and I swallowed.

"What if – you shouldn't be?" I asked shyly. "What if he hurt you or - treated you like shit? Would you still be devastated?" I asked. A tear slid down my cheek, I wiped it away quickly. The corners of Isaac's mouth twitched.

"He did," he stated. Immediately, I turned to him. _I knew it._ That's how he knew everything – right from the beginning. That's how he knew I was lying – that I was having trouble at home. He was going through the same exact thing. It all made sense now – his response to when Scott showed concern for him. He was learning – just like me – what it feels like to be cared about. "And I was," he added softly.

I grinned. "Good, so I'm not crazy," I whispered and laughed nervously. Isaac chuckled.

"No – you are. We both are, I guess."

I smiled, but it quickly evaporated. "But the thing is - Darren wasn't always like that. He didn't hate me from day one. In fact, I knew he loved me – which is why I'm so sad, I guess. But then something happened. And all of that changed." My head began to pound just thinking about it and I felt something bottling up inside of me. As if I was about to explode with tears. Again, I hadn't realized I was speaking my thoughts aloud. Isaac turned to me with full interest. There was no way I can stop talking now. I took a deep breath. "My parents died," I said quietly.

"When?" he asked.

"When I was eight. Darren was out at a party. And – my parents had heard they had been drinking so – naturally they went to go pick him up but -on their way there they got hit by a drunken truck driver."

Suddenly, the walls felt like they were closing in and my breaths unleveled. All the nerves in my body began to tighten and my face felt like a heater was pressed to it. I didn't want to speak anymore. I didn't want to continue the story, but I had to – in a way - I needed to. And not for Isaac, but for myself. I never heard myself say it all aloud before. And it's time that I had. "I was in the car with them," I said. A tear slipped down my face and landing on my lips. Immediately, I bit them.

_"Now Kate are you sure you don't know what house it is?" dad asked._

_"Dan's she's eleven. How would she know?" mom defended. I giggled. "Try the coach's house," she said. Dad nodded _

_"Alright" he murmured. Then he pressed the gas pedal and we drove in silence._

_After some time Dad began to grumble. "Of all the stupid things Darren has done…"_

_Mom sighed already annoyed. "Oh relax. I'm sure he isn't the _actually _drinking." _

_"Honestly Karen, sometimes you give him too much credit. He's a teenager. He's going to do _teenage_ thing."_

_"Yes, but he's _our_ teenager. He's going to Brown next year – we raised him better than that. Darren wouldn't drink and drive, I'm sure."_

_Dad grunted. "I still say we better hurry if we want to make it home before the drunk drivers unleash." Dad pressed harder on the gas pedal. I tugged on my seatbelt to make sure it was secure. It was. _

_"Dan slow down," mom warned looking at the yellow light coming up. _

_"I can beat it," Dad grumbled. _

_"Dan…" mom continued, but Dad kept speeding. I could feel my body being pulled back from the velocity. Naturally, I started giggling. Suddenly, the light turned red. "Darren!" mom shouted. Dad slammed on the brakes so it almost sent everyone flying out of the car. Finally, when we all settled back down, Mom punched him in the arm. "What is wrong with you?! Katie's in the car!" she roared. _

_"Ow! I'm sorry. I thought I could beat it," he muttered. Mom shook her head. _

_"Honestly, Dan. Sometimes I feel like hitting you."_

_"…You just did," dad muttered._

_"Shut up," mom groaned with a giggle and we all followed the laughter. _

_ At last the light changed to green. _

_This time much - more slowly, dad propelled the car forward._

_A loud horn was the last thing a heard before I felt an impact so hard I could have sworn it shifted my spine. _

_I opened my eyes. "Mama?" I croaked. Everywhere hurt. Everywhere was so sore. "Mama!" I shouted. I looked at the front seat and saw her staring me, but she wasn't moving. Her blood-filled mouth hung open as her vacant eyes stared forward. _No._ "Mama!" I screeched with tears in my eyes. The car was flipped. I couldn't get out. I turned to door and started pushing, but it was no use. Something was preventing me from pushing any harder. I think it was my seat belt. I started to cry harder. I wanted my mom. I wanted my dad. I wanted to get _out._ "Mama!" I continued. "Daddy! Please!" I begged. Somebody help me… But no one responded. _

"After that I remember was waking up the next day in the hospital," I continued. "Since Darren was eighteen, he decided to take care of me. But that meant he couldn't go to Brown. He didn't blame me for it – he wasn't upset yet. But - after he learned why we had been on the road in the first place – that's when he cracked. He would take out all his guilt and anger on me. I was thirteen when he actually started hitting me. I came home late from a party and he just - snapped." I sniffed. There were too many tears on my face and my nose was beginning to run. "The next thing I know I was getting hit every day. And I couldn't tell anybody. I couldn't tell anybody because – I couldn't blame him. He couldn't go to college because of me and – I was the one who told my parents about the party in the first place. I was the one who picked up the phone and took the message for my parents. It was my fault they found out."

"Kate," Isaac whispered. "No…" I continued to wipe the tears of my face. They just wouldn't stop. I sniffed and I wiped until, finally they stopped. I made sure all of them were gone before I faced Isaac again.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have thrown all of that on you."

"It's ok," he said. Steadily, he moved his hand until it was on top of mine. My body relaxed at the touch and I smiled a bit.

"What was your dad like?" I whispered. I looked up and saw Isaac staring at me – though he wasn't quite there. It seemed more as if he was staring through me than really at me. Finally, he turned away. The corner of his mouth twitched into a tiny smirk.

"Before – my dad was," Isaac paused. "Everything you could ask for in father," he sighed. Isaac grin soon turned into a full out smile and the light returned to his crystalloid blue eyes. "He was my best friend," he whispered. I smiled.

"What changed?" I asked. Isaac's jaw tightened and awkwardly he shifted himself on the bed. Then he cleared his throat nervously and began. I frowned. I hated seeing him like this.

"My mother. After she died, he couldn't handle it. He became – angry. Abusive. He was sick,"

"He locked you in a freezer," I murmured unknowingly. Isaac paused and I looked up. Quickly, I defended myself. "There were rumors in school. I didn't believe them – I just thought it was because everyone thought you were weird." Isaac chuckled humorlessly.

"He did," he said still laughing. "But I still loved him. Just like you." Isaac looked at me and raised his hand to my face. Slowly he wiped a tear I had missed off my cheek. I wish I could stare into his eyes forever. They were so perfect, so blue, so pure.

And how could I have not known? Isaac hadn't just appeared on the face of the planet. I _had_ noticed him in school before. But how couldn't I have noticed that every time we had locked eyes before, there was a cry for help behind them? The same thing that was in mine. How could I not have known?

Finally, Isaac sighed. "I guess I should go," he muttered and got up.

"Oh." I got up and joined him. He turned around and looked at me one last time.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"I think," I said. Honestly, I didn't know.

"They were sick Kate, both of them."

I grinned. "So are we, remember?" I whispered. That made Isaac genuinely smile. It made my heart melt and brightened up my smile as well.

Suddenly, Isaac's eyes looked to the window then back at me. My eyebrows furrowed. "Tomorrow's the full moon, so I don't think I'll be seeing you tomorrow," he said slowly. My whole face dropped.

"Oh," I muttered. I don't know why I felt this sad. But I was.

I was devastated. "I'll see you later Kate," he mumbled and skimmed his hand under my chin. Both my heart and I jumped at the touch.

And for the first time – I wanted more. I wanted his touch all over me.

I watched as Isaac walked toward the door.

Why was I letting him leave? Why was I so scared to tell him what I was feeling? If I had learned anything so far it's that life is too short. That I no longer lived naively, in a world where monsters and tragedies didn't exist. That the person you loved – could very well be gone by tomorrow. That _Isaac_ could be gone. Tomorrow's a full moon, the kanima is still out there and anything could happen between now and tonight.

Did that mean I was in love with Isaac? I don't know. I could be. I could be falling in love with him. All I knew was that needed him. I _wanted_ him here with me. And I wouldn't let him leave that quickly.

Not this time.

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the way I saw Erica all over him today – but something snapped inside of me. I wanted that. And I wasn't going to let anyone else have him this time.

"Isaac," I whispered. Immediately he turned around. A spark in his eyes. Had he just been thinking the same thing? I don't know. I didn't care.

I ran to him and attacked his lips. He didn't hesitate to respond. Immediately he cupped my face in his hands and pushed down on my lips even harder. My heart pounded vigorously and the breath escaped my body. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his body and he shifted and used his arms to pull me closer. As we did this our mouths opened and we absorbed more of each other. Butterflies grew and went wild in my stomach. Isaac's cool hands slid down my side and under my shirt. I helped as he lifted it over my head and - unable to be separated from them - attacked his lips once more. He tasted so good. Like mint. Like the outdoors. Like – perfection.

Isaac's lips were far more active than mine. And much more agreessive. He pushed and pushed until we hit the wall and immediately he put his hand up support us both. Then his lips moved to my jaw. And then my neck. And then my shoulder.

All over.

I moaned as his tongue touched my skin. It felt so good. My legs wrapped around him tighter and my hands slid to his shirt already starting to rip it off. Isaac chuckled and ducked his head so I could lift it off more easily. His cool body pressed against mine and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. My body began to tingle all over. It felt electricity was running through me veins. I kissed his body. Every muscle, every vein, every inch of his skin. And I still wanted more. His aroma was overwhelming.

His lips returned to mine. God, I love how aggressive he was. He bit down on my lips and pulled away before conquering them once more. His tongue competing with mine along the way of every grab. I found my hand moving my hand up his neck and in his hair. He had curly locks? No way! I smiled and kissed him a little sweeter. Isaac smiled as well, and moved both of his hands to my back. Then he twirled me around and landed me on the bed. I giggled and closed my eyes as Isaac's damp lips moved down my body. My heart was still throbbing and it took everything I had to keep on breathing. Isaac was literally taking my breath away. Another low sound escaped my lips. When Isaac came back to me, I kissed his shoulder and all along his arms. And finally his lips returned to mine. His hands slid into mine and that's when I heard the first growl.

The pressure of Isaac's of body on top of me increased. His fingers intertwined with mine and slowly pulled them. I could hear the ripping of sheets as our hands dragged down. Isaacs moved from my lips to my chin to just below my jaw. Another growl emerged. I could feel something rugged staring to scrap against my skin. And even more pressure added on top of me. My eyes widened, but not for alarm – from delight. Slowly, I let out breath after breath strangely enjoying this new aggression.

But I knew I shouldn't have. Isaac's growls became more distinct and when he pulled back to look at me there was something off about his eye color. I ignored it as his lips reconnected with mine. Isaac's kissed varied from being gentle to violent almost instantaneously at some points. And this time when he pulled back again his eyes shifted from blue to gold right in front of me. I gasped.

"No," he whispered and immediately turned away from me.

"Isaac?" I whispered. "Isaac its ok," I told him. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

Still, Isaac remained back turned to me. I could hear him struggling with his breathing as he managed to get himself under control. I looked at his hands and watched as his claws continued to dig into the sheets. He tore them over and over and back and forth. I sighed and leaned against the bed board.

Oh man. This was my entirely fault. I provoked him and now he can't get back to himself.

Isaac took deep breath after breath – or should I say quiet snarl after snarl – until, finally, he drew his last, calm breath. I leaned forward in anticipation to see the result.

"Isaac," I whispered.

He turned around. "I'm fine," he whispered and smile. His blue eyes were radiant in the moonlight.

I sighed in relief. "Good." He grinned wider and slowly moved his hand toward mine. His eyes focused on our hands steadily until finally he wrapped his around mine.

"Are you ok?" he asked with his eyes returning to mine. I'm not really sure what exactly he was asking about, but guess it had something to do with him almost turning on me.

"Yeah," I immediately answered. Probably too quickly. I don't think he believed me. I could see the concern shining in his eyes. I bit my lip. I didn't know exactly what I could say to show him I wasn't scared. It's pretty unexplainable to why none of this freaked me out. So, without a word, I smiled, grabbed his face and for the last time kissed his soft lips. "Be careful tomorrow ok? Don't die," I whispered half joking. _Seriously though. Don't._ That made Issac laugh. And I loved the sound of his laughter.

"I'll try," he said looking up at me once more. This time there was no concern in his eyes. No worry, no sadness, no doubt.

Only happiness.

A/N: Are you team Stiles or Issac. Answer by reviewing below! (:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm baaacckk! lol sorry for the massive long delay. But school is over now and i got nothin on the agenda this summer but to write and watch teen wolf lol so you can expect updatse much quicker now! (: Also, take it easy on me if it's a bad chapter. I'm a little rusty. (Hopefully its not lol)

I woke up the next morning surrounded by a pair of warm arms. I looked up and smiled when I discovered Isaac sleeping soundly next to me. He looked so peaceful in his sleep – like an angel.

My angel.

Seriously his face was glowing! And so was I.

Last night.

I couldn't believe it happened.

Never in a million years would I have thought I was cool enough to even talk to someone like Isaac and now - I kissed him!

And he kissed me back!

And… it was perfect.

Everything was perfect.

Except the fact that I had just lost my brother, I'm living in a stranger's house and am currently involved in a full out war between the supernatural. Yeah, other than that life was great.

But I couldn't think about that right now. I didn't want to. All I wanted to do was look at the boy who showed he cared for me like no other. And that's what I was going to do. All day if I could…

Suddenly, Isaac's eyelids twitched. I bit my lip. _Uh oh, I woke him up._ In less than a second they were fluttering open and I was exposed to those perfect baby blues. I smiled again. Isaac was awake but his peaceful expression remained. "Hi," he murmured his blue eyes wide with innocence.

"Morning wolfie," I responded. He grinned.

Abruptly, Isaac raised his lengthy arms for a stretch "What time is it?" he yawned.

I sat up. "Seven," I said looking back to him. He was sitting at the edge of the bed now.

He rolled his eyes. "I was supposed to meet Derek this morning," he mumbled putting his shoes on.

"Oh," I said and got up. Isaac got up too and turned to me. Damn, he sure was pretty to look at. Suddenly, he bickered a laugh. I furrowed my eyebrows, puzzled. "What?" I asked. Isaac shrugged and walked over to me.

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking," he admitted and grabbed my hands. Instantly my face heated and my cheeks grew rosy. I looked from our hands to Isaac's face and I could have sworn he was blushing a bit as well. I couldn't tell because of the wide grin he had his lips pursed into. Finally, I laughed too.

"Ok, you should be going now," I hinted. Mostly because I didn't know how much time I had before this blush would turn into full out giggle session which ultimately ended up with my fainting because holy shit I cannot believe this was happening right now. Isaac's grin shrunk a bit, but he nodded.

"Right," he said and turned around. Slowly made his way toward the window. I watched after him both apologetic and bewildered. Suddenly, he stopped. "I _will _be taking the window right?" he asked with another soft grin. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yes," I said joining him. "I don't think the Stilinski's discovering I had a boy sleep over on the first night is the exact way to start the relationship." Isaac smiled again and the light reached his eyes.

"Ok," he whispered. I grinned. I was happy he was happy. That _we_ were happy. But like I pointed out before, as much as I wanted things to be perfect – and as much as it _felt_ like there was nothing to worry about – there is. Actually, there's lot.

"Isaac, about tonight…" I looked him straight in his crystal blue eyes. I almost melted into them right then and there, but I couldn't. I had to get this out. "You need to be careful ok? Do everything Derek tells you," I told him. Isaac's face suddenly grew serious and his eyes softened. He nodded.

"Ok," he whispered again. I grinned and nodded satisfied. "I'll see you tomorrow Kate," Isaac murmured looking into my eyes again. I could see the sadness on his face as he said the words. The sorrow in mine was just as prominent. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed me again. My eyes widened with shock as his gentle lips touched mine. I responded delicately, but filled with passion. I loved kissing him. He was good kisser. And if kissing we're a job, he'd be head manger.

Suddenly, he lips pulled away from mine. I took it as an opportunity to catch my breath. My head was spinning and I couldn't focus on anything. Luckily, I didn't have to. Isaac's lips were on mine once again, even softer than before. Finally, he pulled away leaving me even more mind boggled than before. I closed my eyes as I tried to collect my thoughts and get my breathing back on track.

"Ok…" I started. Isaac leaned his forehead against mine and I did the same. "Now you _really_ have to be careful." His laugh made me smile.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was glowing again. "I'll try. "

"Just stay-"

"Focused," he finished and grinned. "Is that our thing?" he asked.

My smile widened. "No, it's a life or death's – thing." Isaac did nothing but study my face with those light blue eyes of his. I bit my lip. "So… you should get to Derek now," I mumbled. Isaac nodded.

"Ok." And then he let go of my hands and crept out the window. I watched as hit the ground. Then he looked up at me, smiled and was off.

I barely made it back to my bed before I collapsed.

_Holyshitholyshit-HO-LY-SHIT. _

Stiles entered – or should I say barged – into my room a few moments later with a year book in hand. "Hey wake up," he blurted loudly. "We gotta look at something." I popped up from bed. "First, I wasn't sleeping and second – hey thanks for knocking!"

Stiles puckered his lips, "Sorry, still used to the my room thing."

I frowned. I was still feeling bad about invading their house like this. "Hey, if you wanna switch every other day – I mean I could take the couch one day and then you could take the bed..."

Stiles waved his hand shaking it off. "Nah, don't worry about," he said taking a seat at his desk. "But I really want you to look at something.

"What is it?" I asked walking over to him.

"It's the Beacon Hills High 2006 yearbook. I'm trying to figure out how Mr. Lahey and Cara fit into the mix."

"Well maybe they were in a club together," I suggested. "All of them."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Stiles murmured already zipping through the pages. "Do you remember your brother being in anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't really remember much from that year. I got into a car accident and my memory got a little fazed."

Stiles sighed. "That's alright. We'll just figure it out – together." He turned to me. His golden eyes filled with determination. I was still a little hesitant however. Every time was talked about the kanima; I always thought about Darren's death. And the kanima only killed killers. Did I really want to know if my brother was a murderer? I was trying to remember him for all the good things he's done _not_ the bad – because it didn't yet outweigh the good. But I don't think I could handle it if I knew he took another life. Especially if the life was innocent. Except, how could I ever say no to Stiles? He wasn't just doing this for himself. He was doing it for his Dad too. He wanted to get his job back. And after everything they've helped me with so far – it's the least I could do. I nodded.

"Ok," I told him and viciously started raking through the pages again. Suddenly Mr. Stilinski walked by.

"Hey what you guys doing?" he asked.

"Homework," we answered simultaneously. He nodded and walked on, suddenly he stopped again.

"It's spring break," he stated. Both Stiles and I looked at each other. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked joining us inside the room.

"Well, just satisfying our curiosity," Stiles responded. Mr. Stilinski reached over and closed the book.

"We brought Harris in the morning for questioning," he said. "_They_ brought him in." My eyes widened with anticipation.

"And?" Stiles and I both asked.

"And we got a warrant to arrest him for the murders."

"All of them?" I asked. But it didn't make sense. Why would Mr. Harris want my brother dead? "Enough of them," Sheriff responded.

"With what proof?" Stiles asked.

"You remember the couple at the trailer? The tire tracks nearby match Harris's car."

"Well that's not enough," Stiles said and hastily started looking through the yearbook again. Once again, sheriff closed the book on him.

"The same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It's got bumper sticker on it. A quote from Einstein."

"Wait what quote?" Stiles asked.

"Something about imagination and knowledge." _Imagination is more important than knowledge._ Yeah, I remember seeing it there. I just didn't pay attention to it. Come to think of it, that's probably what Stiles was looking at right before he started spreading the ash. But why did Mr. Harris want all these people dead? Who could they have murdered? A friend? A girl friend? His sister? Brother?

"…I saw the same car parked outside thw Rave," I heard Stiles say zoning back in.

"Yeah, me too," I added.

"That means you guys are witnesses. You're going to have to give a statement."

"But what about the concert with the murder of Cara, I mean she wasn't in Harris's class right?" I asked. "And how does Mr. Lahey fit into all of this?" I couldn't even think of Isaac's dad being a murderer as well. Or how Isaac would react if he found out. And that reminded me. Along with the Stilinski's, I had to figure this out for Isaac too. For his father. No matter how many bad things he's done, everybody deserved justice. Even if the justice itself was his death. But if it wasn't – we had to figure out why it happened and stop it from ever happening again.

"It doesn't matter," sheriff Stilinski said. "The tire tracks put Harris and the site of three murders. That's standing evidence."

Stiles still wasn't letting this go. "No that's not enough!" he exasperated and opened the book again. I bit my lip nervously.

"I thought you hated this guy?!" Mr. Stilinski asked bewildered. Stiles sighed.

"I don't hate him – he hates me. And, you know, if he killed them all then yeah, lock the psycho up but – there's something missing. There's gotta something missing…" Once again Stiles started zipping through the yearbook – in even more haste that before. Finally, clearly seeing his distress, Mr. Stilinski intervened.

"Hey – hey. You don't have to solve this for me," he said.

Stiles took another deep breath. "I have to do something," he whispered. I pursed my lips. I knew it. I knew he was feeling guilty. I felt so bad. It wasn't his fault his father got fired. They're just some things you can't tell people. Like how I couldn't tell Darren where I was that night – or any night I wasn't at the library. He would freak. And Stiles' dad was the Sheriff, imagine what his reaction would be when he did actually find out about the all the supernatural things that happened behind the scenes. Lost in my thoughts, I stumbled upon the current page of the yearbook.

My eyes widened. "Guys," I said while reading a certain name. "Look at the swim team." Both the Stilinski's moved their eyes to the page.

"The coach," Stiles stated. "It's Isaac's dad."

"Why do you have a bunch of women's jewelry?" I asked picking up a bracelet. On Stiles' desk was a confusing amount of rings, earrings, watches and many other types of accessories. So much it looked like the display window at Macy's.

Stiles cheeks flushed. "They're – uh – they're for Lydia."

"Oh." I nodded and set them back down. "Why didn't you ever give them to her?" I asked.

"Uh – because they weren't perfect enough," he responded. I puckered my lips holding back the extreme urge to go "awwwwwwww!" The urge was severe, but I held it tight. "Not perfect," Stiles continued, "like _this_!" and pulled out a present the literal size of a dresser covered in yellow and pink wrapping paper. My eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Ok wait where did you get that?" I demanded. That thing _literally_ came out of nowhere. Had that really just been sitting there the whole time?

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Never mind that, let's go," he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Where?"

"Where else? To Lydia's party."

"Uh, I don't think I was invited…" I started.

"Seriously, Kate? C'mon!" and pulled me out the door.

"Alright! Alright!" I groaned and followed behind him. "What is that anyway?" I said jabbing at the humongous box…

"How are you going to fit that inside?" I asked. We were standing outside Lydia's house (which, by the way, looked surprisingly empty for the party of the year) – and Stiles had not even been remotely joking with this whole present thing. There he stood with his gigantic gift in hand with his head held high as he waited for Lydia to answer the door. I could only imagine what her reaction will be when she sees it.

Stiles groaned. "Will you please stop _hatin_?!" he complained. I pursed my lips to hold back my laughter.

"Hatin?" I repeated, a little giggle escaped with it. Stiles looked at me of corner his eyes.

"Shut up," he laughed. I put my hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Ok, ok."

Geez, where was this girl? Maybe _this_ is why no one was here; she never answered the door. I sighed.

"You sure you're ok to do this?" I heard. I looked at Stiles. The look of empathy had returned in his golden eyes again. I smiled softly.

"Yeah," I said. "I think I am." Stiles grinned goofily and turned back to the door.

I don't know why Lydia didn't go for Stiles. Sure he wasn't popular, but he wasn't ugly. Not even close. In fact – he was kind of cute. And sweet and no doubt he would treat her like a princess. He's everything a girl like Lydia should want. How could she be so blind? "So you really like her?" I asked. Stiles turned to me, kind of shocked, but then relaxed. He took a deep breath.

"Yeah you could say that…" Uh oh, that "aw" urge was coming back. And this time i didn't think I could hold it. Luckily I didn't have to. Lydia finally answered the door.

I was right about her reaction. Her face was priceless. I smiled sheepishly as she examined Stiles and me. "Happy birthday!" he sang and shook his gift around. I rolled my eyes.

_As if you couldn't already see it…_

Lydia made some sort of sound. I don't know it was exactly, but she didn't sound too impressed. I closed my eyes in shame. This couldn't have gone any worse. Poor, oblivious Stiles, however, didn't seem to be noticing this train wreck. At all. "Comin' in," he said and proceeded forward only to be stopped by the doorway.

I knew it.

It didn't fit. "Oh whoa," he said. "Hang on." And continued to try to force the present through the door. I couldn't stand to look at this disaster anymore and literally raised my hand to my head in disgrace. "Ow," Stiles continued. "Here just grab that side, maybe?" But Lydia, already over the whole thing, just turned away.

"Don't forget to try the punch!" she called already down the hallway. I looked at Stiles who was still desperately trying to push the present through. Finally he stopped and turned to me.

"A little help here?" he gasped breathlessly. I frowned. I felt bad for the poor guy. He tried so hard, yet there was never any reward. Only humiliation. Wait, why did that sound so familiar? Oh right, that was the story of my life. With a sigh, I began to push on the present at the same time as him. I don't really know what happened, but suddenly we both ended up the ground.

"Ow," I whispered rubbing my elbow. "Hey!" I shouted looking up. "It's in!"

I turned to Stiles, but my smile quickly evaporated due to the complete stare of irritation he was giving me. I pursed my lips. "Sorry," I whispered.

We met up with Scott who was already inside the house. "You've seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked.

"No," said Scott. "You've seen Allison?"

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found."

"Still kind of not sure what we found," he replied.

"We figured out it had something to do with water? You know the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool," I explained.

"So whoever's controlling the kanima really hates the swim team?"

"Hated the swim team," I corrected. Which I had earlier figured out Darren had in fact been a part of in 2006. But what did that mean? What did the team and he accidently run someone over? Plus, he was only eighteen at the time. Could he really be capable of taking another life at that age? With such a bright future ahead of him? How could he do that? To himself _and_ to his family.

"Specifically the 2006 swim team," Stiles elaborated. I saw Scott look at me from the corner of his eye and sighed. "So it could be another teacher, maybe another student back then? Like who- who are we missing though, what haven't we found yet?" I wondered if that student back was Darren...

No. had to stop thinking like this. Darren wasn't born a bad person. He was a good person that bad things happen to. And things like that happen to all of us. I couldn't judge his past based on his most recent mistakes because as all the proof laid out, people change. Big time.

Suddenly, Allison approached us. I saw Scott stiffen nervously. Timidly she smiled at Scott and he returned the grin just ask awkwardly. Wait? Were they fighting? Noooooo. In the midst of all this intense dangerous shit, Scott and Allison were the only thing that gave me hope. Stiles explained their whole story to me the other night. It was all so romantic. The forbidden love, the defying of parents, the determination to not give up on what they had no matter how difficult it seemed – it gave me faith. And not just for me and Isaac but, with the fact that, with a little determination, the result that you want will eventually pull through. You just need a little patience and a lot of hard work. That's what Scott and Allison did. And looked how happy they looked – a couple days ago…

So no. I _will not_ tolerate any fighting between the two. _Especially_ the awkward glares. "Uh. Jackson's not here," she stated.

"Yeah, no one's here," Stiles added. I nodded eagerly. Literally. Absolutely. No one. Which was weird. I have been hearing about Lydia's crazy parties for years now and this is definitely not what I expected to see when I finally attended one. I did feel kind of bad though.

"Maybe we're just early?" I suggested. "Don't all the good parties start like after ten or something? That way you know it's only cool people showing up. I think I saw that somewhere."

"Or nobody's coming because Lydia turned into the town whack-job."

I frowned. Just look at the poor girl. There she was, standing all alone, punch in hand, waiting for the party that will never arrive…

"We have to do something because we've completely ignored her the past two weeks," said Allison.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years," Scott replied and we all turned to him.

"Wha – I like to refer to it as me not having been on her radar," Stiles explained, clearly not affected nor embarrassed of the fact. I took a deep breath. My head was starting to hurt and I was feeling a bit thirsty. Whatever it is we had to do tonight, I hope we can get it over with quickly. Let's just help Lydia, find Jackson and move on.

Scott, however, still didn't seem to care at all about Lydia's well-being. With good reason might I add. Scott wouldn't be on "Lydia's radar" either if weren't for his werewolf powers. She was a total power digger. But that didn't mean she deserves a bad birthday. "What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison retaliated.

"Normal?"

"Well, she wouldn't be the town whack-job if it wasn't for us," she explained. Girl had a point. And everyone seemed to agree.

Scott shrugged. "I guess I could use my Lacrosse co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here," he suggested.

"And I guess I could use my loser status to get some people here as well," I added, half joking. Allison grinned.

"Yeah I also know some people who can get this thing going," said Stiles. "Like _really_ going."

"Who?" Allison and I asked simultaneously.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party…"

Drag queens. Stiles was talking about drag queens. There were so many thoughts going through my head when I saw them walk through the door. Thoughts I'm sure were more than evident on my face. But the one that scared me the most?_ I'm not even that surprised…_

After the party arrived, everyone split up. Actually, really it was only Allison. There she stood on the opposite side of the pool where Stiles and I stood and Scott sat. Both continuously giving each other the awkward glares. "Are you gunna apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles finally asked.

Immediate bafflement overtook all of Scott's features. "Why should I apologize?" he asked.

"Because you're the guy, it's what we do," Stiles continued.

Prejudice… but true.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Scott responded.

"Then you should _definitely_ apologize," I intervened. Both of them turned to me. "Anytime a guy thinks he's done nothing, he's definitely done something wrong. It's science," I explained, and to my surprise, it seemed like Stiles agreed with me.

Scott shook his head. "I'm not apologizing," he repeated stubbornly.

Scott was acting a bit different tonight… Snappier I guess?

As if he could read my mind Stiles asked, "Is that the full moon talking buddy?"

"Probably," Scott responded. "Why do you guys care anyway?"

"Because Scott something has to go right here, I mean we're getting our asses royally kicked if you haven't noticed?"

"People are dying…" I began

"I got my dad fire," Stiles added.

"You're gunna be held back in school."

"I'm in love with a nut job – and on top of all that, if I gotta watch you lose Allison to stalker like Matt I'm gunna stab myself in that face!" Stiles might have been overreacting, but I definitely felt where he was coming from. Too many bad things were happening. We needed some light in this Dark Age. And what brings more joy than seeing two people who are meant to be being together?

Suddenly Scott got up, alarmed. "Don't stab yourself in the face," he commanded.

"Why?" Stiles and I both asked, tensing.

"Because Jackson's here."

He wasn't lying. Right on cue, Jackson walked through the door like what would any clueless person would think, normally.

But he wasn't normal.

He was a freaking killing-machine kanima and there could only be one reason he would be here.

Someone was going to die tonight.

The pounded in my head was beginning to become more distinct. "Hey, guys, I'm gunna go the bathroom," I said. The boys nodded and I strode off.

Actually I went to find some aspirin for my (what was becoming) migraine, but I didn't want them to worry about me. Not when there so many other things on their humongous plate already. Just as I was about to enter the house, I was stopped by the one and only Lydia herself. "Thirsty?" she asked in her high, peppy voice. I grinned.

"Sure thanks," I whispered and grabbed a cup. She smiled back and then walked off to service another party guest. I furrowed my eyebrows. She was being surprisingly nice… I would think most high schoolers would be able to serve themselves. Then again – like I said – I've never even been to a high school party before. Maybe this is how they always go.

Suddenly, it felt like my head shrunk and it seemed as if my skull was too small to fit my brain – this along with a severe thudding did nothing to help my situation and I may in fact go through with Stiles' threat to stab himself in the face.

_Aspirin_, I thought. _I need_ _aspirin_.

But, first I took a sip of punch to give me strength.

Wow…

It was good.

I snuck my way to the kitchen cupboard without difficulty. "Ok, aspirin, aspirin, aspirin…" I whispered to myself quietly – oh god – that's what my mother used to do. I shook off the terrible thought of me becoming a middle aged woman who constantly talked to herself and continued to scavenge through the shelves. As I did so, the tightening in my head increased. "Aspirin, aspirin, aspirin…" I repeated until finally, I came across Tylenol.

I smiled.

_Perfect. _

Quickly, I poured to tablets into my hand. Thank goodness I still had my drink with me. Popping the tablets in my mouth, I washed it down with my punch, finishing the whole glass.

Immediately, I was hit with a tingling sensation. My whole body went limp for a second and my eyesight completely disappeared.

The pounding in my head had stopped, and was replaced a feeling that mad my brain feel like mush.

_Whoa, that was fast… _I thought. _I should go back to Scott and Stiles._

I began to move forward, but automatically stumbled. It was as if my legs fell asleep. It didn't help that a sudden rush of teenagers flew by me. My limbs got lost in the mass of the crowded teenagers. But I didn't mind. I was too drowsy.

Shoulder after shoulder bumped into me.

Arm after arm.

I had to admit, all this unexpected contact was waking me up a bit, and suddenly a vision appeared in my head. It was of a group of people, headed to the pool. And on top of their shoulders was a boy in pure panic screaming, "Stop! I can't swim! No, no, no! I can't swim! I can't swim! I cant-"

Sharply, I came to and discovered I was alone in the kitchen again.

Oh my god.

The master.

He was here.

I _had_ to find Scott.

God, I was starting to hate parties. All people ever did was get in the way with their making out, or playing or fighting.

And why was it so hard to find Scott? And why did my head feel like it was recovering from a major hangover?

Uhg, I just need to find Scott or Stiles.

"'Scuse me, 'scuse me – _excuse me_," I said as I pushed through teenager after teenager. But it wasn't working. It seemed no matter how hard I tried to break free from the bundle of teens, more kept coming. It was as if I was walking through a maze of people.

And on top of that - I was beginning to _really_ lose it.

My head hurt.

I felt drowsy.

I felt hot.

I felt - sick.

"'Scuse me," I began to murmur. I didn't have the energy to continue being polite. Nor did I have the energy to continue walking in a straight line. Now I was stumbling and leaning onto any person who kept near. "Please. Move," I slurred through the crowd. My breathing became heavier and every step felt like I just ran a marathon.

What was happening to me?

Finally, I broke out from the crowd unto open space, but I still had no idea where I was was. My hazy eyes scanned the room for some clues, but my brain was unable to process any of it. Even so I kept searching. For scott. For stiles. For anything that would put my brain back on track. I scanned the room until I came across – _Darren?!_

There he was. Standing there. Dressed in his usual blue jeans and white Jack Daniel t shirt – stained with oil grease and left overs from that day's lunch. He stood there next to snack table talking to some random girl whose face I couldn't see. "Darren?" I called, but he didn't respond. "Darren!" I shouted, but he continued to ignore me. I watched in disbelief as the brother I was _sure_ was dead chatted it up with some high school random. And I could have swore I felt a smile creeping on my face. But suddenly, it faded. There was a shift in tone. And suddenly Darren grabbed the girl violently, just how he used to grab me. By the wrists of course – making it extra to cover it up and make up new lies. The girl shook with fear as Darren's green eyes pierced at her viciously. My face turned to horror. "Darren, stop!" I screamed. _No. no. no. _I thought as I ran over to join them. I grabbed his shoulder. "Please Darren stop!" Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and I was on the ground. My face had been busted open. I could taste the blood as it slipped down my cheek into my mouth. A lump the size of a boulder grew in my throat bringing tears to my eyes that strung them bitterly. I let out a breath as the first tear escaped. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't even imagine how many people must have been looking at us right now. Slowly I turned back to Darren – crying and bleeding expecting it to only get worse from here. But it wasn't Darren I saw when I looked back at my abuser.

It was – my dad.

It was he who was staring down at me with cold, green eyes. All the breath escaped from my body. I couldn't even explain what I was feeling because – I didn't know. I had never experience this amount of shock before – grief, confusion – betrayal.

"Daddy?" I whispered – I could barely get the word out. I could barely keep my eyes open from the amount of tears built up in them but refused to come out.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," he stated darkly.

"I – I don't understand," I choked. "I don't-," I couldn't speak anymore. The tears were finally leaking and in addition came sobbing.

"What don't you understand?!" he barked. "You're the cause of this! We're dead because of you!"

I shook my head. I couldn't take anymore of this. "This isn't real," I told myself. "This isn't real. This _can't _be real," I whispered.

"Well, of course it isn't honey," I heard. My eyes widened at the sound of the sweet tone. _Mom._

Mama and Darren were now joining Daddy's side. All three of them stood before me. My whole family. The family I thought I had last forever. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I tried desperately to make sense of what I was seeing before me. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that everything I thought I had once lost is standing before me – and they were blaming me – for all of it... "Of course none of this is real. We're dead – _you_ made sure of that." He voice was so sweet, yet her words hurt so much.

"No! I didn't mean to-," I began.

"No, you didn't. But that doesn't mean it didn't happen. _We're dead_ because of you. You get to live your life , grow, love – but _we can't_. And that's on you." The tone in her voice was neither hateful nor resentful. It remained smooth and calm – as if it was just a plain fact she was stating.

I sobbed harder. "No," I said. "It's not – it's not!"

Suddenly, Darren started to approach me. Immediately, I lowered my gaze petrified and ashamed. I kept it there, until hesitantly, I raised my head to look at him. "My turn," he whispered with that devilish smirk emerging onto his face, and raised his hand.

"No!" I shouted and turned my head.

I waited for the impact but it never came. Baffled, I opened eyes and looked back to where they were, but they were gone! I started to look around in panic, but there was no sight of them. Just a backyard full of teenagers – who seemed as if they had not witnessed anything at all. Quickly I raised my hand to my cheek, but nothing was there. Just skin. And sweat. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew I had to find Scott and Stiles. And I needed to hurry.

This time I didn't say excuse and I didn't take my time. I just ran my way around the pool to person after person, hoping that when I turn them around they'd be Stiles or Scott. I did this about eight or nine times until finally – _finally_ – I saw Scott and Stiles standing together on the other side of the pool.

Saying I ran there faster than the speed of lightning is an understatement. Unfortunately when I got their there, I was unable to stop.  
"Guys! Guys!" I shouted as I ran straight into Scott's shoulder.

"Hey! We were looking for you!" he said as he grabbed my shoulders helping me come to a stop. I couldn't breathe. I was too out of breath from running too much. Still, I sucked in a deep breath a said, "He's here!"

"What? Who?" Stiles responded.

"The master. He's here."

"Where?!" they both asked.

"I don't know, but he's gunna be-,"

Suddenly, it started playing again. My vision. But this time it wasn't happening in my head – it was happening right before my eyes. Scott, Stiles and I turned and watched in bewilderment as the boy I had envisioned earlier was thrown into the pool, screaming the same remarks like "I can't swim! Please! Stop!"

The master. This was it. This was him. We all stood there stunned, waiting in anticipation for his identity to finally be revealed. Wasn't anyone going to help him?

And someone did.

Jackson.

We watched as he pulled his master out of the pool.

And then there he was.

Standing there. Drenched.

Matt.

Matt was the master of the kanima. "What are you all looking at?" he demanded furiously as he began to exit the poolside. I looked at Stiles and Scott. Had they figured out the same thing? Or was it just me who knew. Matt continued to walk out, but abruptly stopped when he reached Scott, Stiles, me. Stunned, scared and confused all three of us swiftly moved out of his way. Slowly, he passed us – giving Scott a deathly stare the whole way. Everyone watched after him in silence as he disappeared into the house.

That's when the real chaos began. The sudden ring of a police serine caused the party to turn into complete turmoil as everyone began running into the house and out on the streets. "Cops are here!" someone called and the majority followed. At first it was impossible for me to move. With everything I had witnessed tonight - I don't know. Maybe my body had finally gone into shock. But it's a bit impossible to stay still when you have panicked body after body ramming right into you.

I looked up and discovered both Stiles and Scott were gone. I groaned. _Not agaaaiiin!_

Quickly, I made my way into the house and out the doors.

I spotted Stiles next to his jeep pacing back and forth in panic. "Stiles!" I shouted. Promptly, he turned to me. Relief struck his face.

"Oh thank god!" he breathed and grabbed the side of my arms. I did the same with him.

"I have to tell you something!" we both shouted at each other.

"What? No. This is important!" we said.

"Yeah I know!" we hollered.

"Matt's the kanima!" we both stated. Suddenly we both went silent.

"Oh," I said, shocked.

"Yeah," Stiles murmured. Awkwardly we let go of each other.

"Well does Scott know?" I asked.

Suddenly he came running toward us. "Guys! Guys!" he shouted. Stiles and I both put our hands up.

"Yeah - we know."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review with thoughts if you want :p


End file.
